


Fallout 4 - The Erotic Tales - Overture

by Silver_Shroud



Series: Fallout 4 - The Erotic Tales [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Erotica, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fondling, Groping, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Naked Cuddling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shroud/pseuds/Silver_Shroud
Summary: With the end of the world comes an end to a lot of things.  But also every ending is a new beginning.By now most of us are familiar with the tales of the Commonwealth, the four factions and their ideals for the future.  But do we know all that happened to the singular character responsible for everything?  Herein lies some untold tales...
Relationships: Nate/Female Settler, Nate/Nat, Nate/Nat Wright, Nate/Piper, Nate/Piper Wright
Series: Fallout 4 - The Erotic Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943899
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	1. Sanctuary Hills - Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I avoid canon or principle characters in a fanfiction. I feel they are not mine to control, that I won't know their deep down secrets (case in point, Snape's love for Lily, Harry's mother, omnipresent in the whole series yet never revealed until book 7).
> 
> In this case it's a little different, because each and every one of us who has played this game has been Nate and/or Nora, controlling the character ourselves as we navigate their story.
> 
> This story will be written in a total of five parts. Those of us who are familiar with the story of the game know there are four possible endings, relatively. Four factions in which to choose which one will take point in the story. I decided to write this into a series, with the Overture being the obvious beginning, where no factions are yet contacted, no sides chosen. Each of the four following stories will start after a set point, each one independent of the others, and each one emphasizing the chosen faction. I'm doing it this way as I couldn't decide which one path to follow, and this way I can do all of them, and hopefully no one will feel left out from their favored faction being ignored.

The light was blinding as the massive doors parted for the elevator. I couldn’t believe what I saw. The trees around, once vibrant, were stripped of their leaves, some with their bark blasted from them. The shining chain link fence that had surrounded the Vault-Tec was twisted, broken, and rusting.

Numbly I walked back down the path I had recently just sprinted, running for my life with my wife… The air was dry and cool. I trudged by a car that had once been white, its tires gone and it was mostly rust brown. At the gate where some army soldiers had been stationed were a collection of skeletons, the poor people who couldn’t get into the vault, caught in the thermal blast of the nuke that had almost claimed my life. Bushes and shrubs were barely alive, their few leaves red and withered looking. There was no grass, the trail of packed dirt dusty and dry. The bridge across the stream was still here, slowly rotting but still solid enough to hold me as I crossed back to Sanctuary Hills.

I still couldn’t believe my eyes when I found myself in the middle of the street. Trees were down, white picket fences with their peeling paint and slats missing, and homes missing paneling pieces from their walls. My neighbor’s Chryslus Cherry Bomb was a rusted shell in the car port. Before I knew it my feet had carried me home. It was still standing despite everything.

A Mr. Handy was hovering outside, trimming the shrubs in front, the formerly polished chrome finish of its spherical body now tarnished and peeling. It noticed me with one of its three eyes.

“As I live and breathe!”

“Codsworth?” I asked.

“Oh, it’s… it’s REALLY you!”

“My god… they did it. Those bastards really did it Everything’s dead…” I said.

“’Everything’s dead?’” Codsworth asked back. “Ah, yes, the garden. Uh, the posies have been… uh, problematic, I admit. Oh, if only the missus were here to help. Where is she, by the by?”

Where was she? My wife, Nora. It felt like a dream, watching her… Shot in the…

“They… they killed her.” I muttered in disbelief.

“Sir… these things you’re saying. These… terrible things… I… I believe you need a distraction. Yes! A distraction, to calm this dire mood.” Codsworth suggested. “It’s been ages since we’ve had a proper family activity. Checkers. Or perhaps charades. Shaun does so love that game. Ha ha ha ha. Is the lad, uh, with you…?”

“He’s gone, goddammit! Someone took him! Someone stole my son!”

“It’s worse than I thought.” Codsworth gravely said, “Hmm hmm. You’re suffering from hunger-induced paranoia. Not eating properly for 200 years will do that, I’m afraid.”

“Goddammit, tell me what’s going on! Two hundred years… that’s insane!”

“Uh, a bit over 210 actually, sir.” corrected Codsworth, nervously. “Or give or take a little for the Earth’s rotation and some minor dings to the ol’ chronometer. That means you’re, uh, two centuries late for dinner! Ha ha ha ha ha. Perhaps I can whip you up a snack? You must be famished. Sir? Sir?”

I pushed past Codsworth and walked into my home. Or what was left of it. The front door was still open, and much of the furniture was still right where it had been. Two hundred years could make sense, and it made me feel sick to my stomach. Slowly I walked to the kitchen, to the fridge. It was still intact, sort of. The glass window in the door was shattered, like the rest of the windows, and leaves had piled up inside all over the place. The notes we left tacked to it were still there. So was the Vault-Tec 2077 calendar on the side. The fridge itself was empty save for an empty milk bottle. When I turned around I saw the Grognak comic on the counter, just where I’d left it.

I think I walked through my home and back out. Shaun’s crib was still there, but my bed was now a collection of broken wood and rusting springs. Destruction, so much destruction. A few street lights had fallen as I moved towards the cul-de-sac, the massive oak still standing but barren of leaves. If it was still October then maybe it would’ve already shed its leaves for the winter. More of the neighbor’s cars were silently rusting.

One of them, I found as I meandered around long abandoned homes, still had its root cellar intact. I think this neighbor had been making himself a bomb shelter. I sighed as I opened the door and climbed inside. The air was dank and stale, but there were supplies, some foodstuffs, a single bulb attached to a battery still illuminated the room in a slight radiance, and a case of Gwinnett Stout. Supported up on a few cinderblocks and some wood slats was a brown bed mattress. I sat down on the bed and helped myself to a bottle, twisting the cap off easily. It was warm, flat, but still had that bite of alcohol.

I don’t know how many bottles I drank. At least once I had to take a piss, and when I climbed outside I found night had fallen. Aside from the glow of the light in the cellar there was next to no illumination. The stars above twinkled, like diamonds strewn across black silk. Carefully I stepped around the house to unzip my vault suit before urinating. Not like anyone would be around to see me. Once I was feeling better with an empty bladder I climbed back down into the root cellar. I nursed part of a bottle before falling asleep on the bed mattress.

After who knows how many hours I woke. I found the remains of the bottle of beer I had started on and chugged down the last of it before climbing back out of the cellar. I had another bottle of beer in one hand and my 10mm in the other.

The sun was up and shining blindingly bright, warming the still air.

Sanctuary Hills was still in ruins. It hadn’t been a dream after all.

Sighing heavily I walked into the remains of my house, setting the bottle on the counter next to the Grognak comic.

I set about taking stock of what I had and what I needed. Shelter was covered, and so was water. Well, I thought water was covered until the Pip-Boy on my wrist started crackling like a Geiger counter when I put my hand in the river going around the island. I found a collection of tools at the old Rosa residence and set about taking apart the remains of my sedan. Much of the engine was salvageable, with parts from the next door neighbor’s too. Along with some other scraps I found I spent the better part of the day working on a generator.

Next was a water purifier, and I was about halfway done when I heard Codsworth yelling, “Sir! Sir!” I kept the heavy wrench in hand, grabbing my 10mm I had started keeping close to me before I ran back to my ruined house and the robot.

Before I got there I saw one person running quickly towards me, and three more giving chase. The four of them were running towards me and Codsworth, and after a bit I realized that the lead person was a child, a girl. I walked more out into the street to greet them. The girl was more than willing to run up to me, but the other three, all grown men, stopped several paces away. One of them looked like he was wearing a safety harness, and all of them had strapped on random bits of metal to their arms and legs, and some kind of cobbled vest was worn by one of them. They also looked like they were carrying guns of some kind, but I couldn’t recognize what they were. All of them looked like they had just been swimming.

“Hey boys, looky what we got here!” said the guy with the vest. “Looks like we got ourselves a vault dweller.”

I looked at the girl and said, “Get inside.” Already I was not expecting this to end well. I adjusted my grip on the 10mm pistol in hand.

“Hey, that brat’s mine!” Vest declared.

With my thumb I switched the safety off. “Get the fuck out of here.” I ordered. I thumbed back the hammer on my pistol.

“Make us, you pansy vault…”

My body knew what to do. My years serving in the 108th battalion had seen to that. Before Vest had even finished his challenge my gun was up, the recoil strong and familiar, and with the retort from the gunshot a bloom of red blossomed from the back of Vest’s head.

The other two seemed too slow to move as they brought their guns to bear. I had no idea who might be more dangerous, so my unconscious made the decision for me, shifting my aim to the left.

“I have a buzz-saw with your name on it!” yelled Codsworth, its circular saw blade whirring as he flew in from my right. His triple arms spun around to bring the tool against the other guy as I squeezed off two more shots, pegging him center mass. Blood sprayed about as Codsworth dug his saw blade into the last man. He tried to bring his firearm up against the Mr. Handy, and just as Codsworth began backing away I was aiming at the man and squeezed off another round. He stumbled, dropped to one knee, and I numbly put another slug into his skull.

Carefully I set the hammer back on my pistol, toggling the safety back on. When I turned to walk back into the remains of my house I saw the girl standing there.

“Go home.” I sighed, pushing my way past.

“I… I don’t have a home.” she told me. I turned back to look at her, giving her a once over. She was almost shoulder high to me, wearing a worn button down shirt that barely hung on her shoulders and was just closed enough to barely cover her breasts, pants that were tied around her slender waist with a length of rope, and her sneakers were gray and brown from years of caked on dust. She had dark, straight hair that fell to her shoulders and dark eyes.

Turning back I walked over to the counter, ejected the mag of my pistol and started plucking bullets from a box of ammo to reload it. “You can’t go back to… wherever you came from?”

“I… I don’t know where I am. I ran when they attacked our settlement, and I got all mixed up…”

What the fuck had happened to the world? This kid had seen me kill, practically murder, three men right before her very eyes, and she wasn’t even an emotional wreck from that. Killing isn’t easy. Killing a person is even harder. The army trained me to be able to do this, and I’ve seen real combat, killed people in the name of my country. I killed so I could live, and I’d just done so again.

I slapped the mag back into the pistol and walked past the girl back outside. “Clean this up, Codsworth.” I told the robot, indicating to the three dead men.

“Um, mister?”

I stopped and looked back at the girl. She still stood there by my ruined home. “Yes?” I asked.

“Um… What should I do?”

My gaze turned west to look out at the ruined homes and the blasted landscape beyond. “I don’t care.” I told her before turning away to walk back to the river, and the half built water purifier. The day grew unseasonably hot, and I guess the work in building the purifier helped, but by the end of the day I had it up and running. At some point I had also peeled off half of my vault suit in an effort to try and stay cool. I used a glass scavenged from another home to test it, filling it with clean and radiation free water. I took a drink before dumping the rest of it over my head, relishing the chill as the water ran down over my chest and back.

“Hey, I, um… I found these.” the girl said as she walked over to me and the humming water purifier. She had a mess of lumpy, dark purple things in her hands, each larger than a baseball. “There’s a few bushes beside one of those homes, and I didn’t see you eating anything, so I… um, thought you might like one.” She offered me one of them.

“What are these?” I asked, skeptically. It felt firm enough, but that could really mean anything.

“Mutfruit.” she told me, pronouncing it like mute-fruit. Without hesitation she bit into hers with a crunch. It must’ve been really juicy too from her reaction, and I noticed several drops escape to run down her chin and fall to land on her soft looking breasts…

Turning my gaze to the mutfruit in hand I closed my eyes and took a bite. The skin was nearly paper thin and if it weren’t for the lumpiness of it I’d have sworn I just bit into a very sweet apple. The interior was white, just like an apple, crunchy and juicy sweet.

“Hmm.” she went, looking more excited. Swallowing her bite of… mutfruit, she said, “I also found some more stuff growing that we can eat!” She led me back up the hill to the homes, to the old Rosa home backyard. There were some watermelon vines and a few gourd plants as well.

“Well, that’s something helpful.” I said.

“Isn’t it? I didn’t think you knew about them since you were working so hard on your machine over there.” She took another bite, and when I glanced over to her my eyes ended up looking down her shirt. I could see an awful lot of skin, the contour of her breasts, and a little more I could…

I looked up and to the west, noting the lengthening shadows.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I…” I sighed, heavily. “I lost my wife not too long ago.”

The kid had a free hand and used it to hug me. “I’m sorry.” she said as she rested her cheek to my bare chest. I could feel her breath on my skin, warm and soft.

“Thanks.” I told her, putting an arm around her, reciprocating her hug. “But I guess if you’re staying here we should get inside. Gonna be dark soon.”

“We should take a few of these melons, too.” she added, letting go of me to walk over to the vines. “This one looks ripest, and if we don’t eat it it’ll spoil.”

I guess it was ripe. A twist and tug and the vine came right off from it. I carried it as I led her to the root cellar, the sun slowly setting off in the west.

“There… There’s only one bed.” she said when she noticed the mattress.

“I’m sure there’s a serviceable couch in one of the homes outside.” I told her. I placed the melon beside a storage box at the foot of the makeshift bed before looking inside. Thankfully there was a combat knife inside, among a few other things. I set it aside and noticed she was giving me a rather nervous look. “We gotta have something to cut the melon with.” I told her.

She seemed to calm down a bit, and more so after we both had a beer and opened up a box of gumdrops and sugar bombs to munch on. We made introductions since now it seemed like I was going to have a new roommate all of a sudden. Her name was Ashley, recently turned thirteen, and to my surprise didn’t seem all too concerned about finding the settlement she’d just fled. Maybe she was looking more short term, and found someplace safe and all that to camp out at for a while until things were figured out.

We left the light on as we laid down for bed. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she didn’t seem as hesitant about sharing the mattress with me now, nestling up at my side like Nora used to do… I clamped my eyes shut, willing back the tears. They wouldn’t do me any good now.

Ashley’s touch was warm as her hand slid across my chest. When I opened my eyes again to look down at her I found that her ill fitting shirt was practically wide open for me. Her shapely breasts looked so soft, so inviting… This time my eyes didn’t dart away, watching the gentle heaving of her chest as she breathed.

Then she caught me looking down her shirt, her eyes wide with… I don’t know, her mouth trembling just a little.

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

Ashley slid her hand across my chest to her shirt, undoing the top most button. I could see more of her beautiful breast now, a pert brown nipple crowning the supple curve of her flesh ever so nicely.

“It’s okay. You’re not like those raiders.” she told me. “You can touch them, if you want.”

That last part hit me like a bolt of lightning. And my vault suit was feeling suddenly too tight at my crotch. It almost seemed tender, her hand running up and down my chest.

“Ever let a boy touch you?” I asked.

“Mm mm.”

“Ever let a boy get a peek?”

“Hm mm.” Her hand stopped high over my chest. “This boy, John. He’s fourteen.”

“You like him?”

“Hm mm.” I could feel her sigh, not just her deep breath as her chest pressed against my side but the warm caress of her exhale across my chest. “I got to peek on him. But he didn’t know it.”

“Oh?”

“He found this old picture book. It had naked women and it made his dick hard.” She stifled a giggle when she added, “I saw him jerking it till stuff came out.”

Wow, okay. Maybe it was because I was a relative stranger she was so free about this?

So, okay, I decided to accept her offer. I reached across my chest and touched my fingertips to her breast. Her breathing suddenly changed again, deep and heavy as my fingers brushed over her soft skin. Our eyes met again, and this time she looked away as my hand slowly enveloped her breast. I could feel her firm nipple rubbing against my palm.

“Is… um… your dick… is it getting hard?” Ashley asked.

“Why don’t you check and see.” I suggested.

She hesitated a few times, but finally worked up the courage to take the zipper to my vault suit and pull it down further. My dick practically sprung out, much to her surprise.

“Whoa.” Ashley gasped. “Yours is a lot bigger than John’s. Can I touch it?”

I guess that question was just a formality. Without waiting for me to answer she put her hand right down inside the vault suit and cupped my testicles in her hand. I winced as she squeezed me a little too firmly, but soon her fingers were gliding up my genitals to wrap themselves around my hard shaft. This time she didn’t grip me too firmly, holding onto me as she started stroking my dick. She pressed herself more firmly into my hand, crushing her breast into my palm a bit.

With my other hand I groped her ass, squeezing just a little and encouraging her to scoot up more. I drew her in close, and while she simply held onto my dick I pressed my lips to hers. I felt her moan, surprised by the suddenness of what was probably her first kiss, my lips probably tasting like hers, a mix of the sugary cereal and gumdrops and beer, but right now what mattered more to me in my lust was the soft, moist feel of her lips pressed to mine. We found our rhythm as we started making out, her hand once again pumping my dick as I groped her bared breast.

I think it was the excitement of the thought of this young girl, baring her naked chest for me willingly, her small hand fiercely pumping my dick while we kissed passionately, that really got me going. One of my legs tensed, going near rigid as I felt pressure building up in my loins, and Ashley’s hand furiously pumped my dick. The seal made from our lips was broken when I groaned lustfully, feeling a hot load of cum spurt out of my dick.

“Wow, you made more stuff.” Ashley said in amazement as she wiped my dick clean with her hand. I’m not quite sure where she wiped my cum off, but her hand was mostly clean when she snuggled back down against my side. She didn’t bother buttoning up her shirt again, letting me feel her cleavage as her bare chest pressed against my side.

The image of Nora, her dead body in the pod, came rushing back to me. My heart felt like a lead weight in my chest, heavy with guilt at finding such lustful pleasures with another so soon after her murder.

This time I didn’t stop the tears when they came.

Ashley was silent at my side as I wept.


	2. Sanctuary Hills - A Wet Morning

I think it was raining when I woke the next morning. At least that’s what it sounded like from the steel doors to the cellar.

Somewhere in the night Ashley and I had ended up trading spots. I was now more to the left of the mattress and she was at my right side, her back pressed up to me. We were almost like a pair of spoons. We were when I rolled onto my side, and that was when I noticed she had found a magazine and was reading it.

When I took a second look I noticed she wasn’t really reading it but studying the pictures within. They were pornographic, and I almost felt like admonishing the girl for even looking at them but decided against it since she did let me grope her last night. And she did jerk me off, too. But these pictures weren’t just of naked people showing off. The page Ashley had it opened up to showed a couple engaging in sexual intercourse, his large penis very clearly buried in his lover’s vagina.

“Getting ideas?” I asked.

Ashley didn’t react the way I expected her to. She actually jumped, tried to stash the magazine someplace and rolled over to look at me. She wouldn’t meet my gaze, but when I caught her looking down at my penis I did notice her lick her lips just a little. I also noticed that she hadn’t buttoned up her shirt, like it would’ve done much good. Actually she’d unbuttoned it the rest of the way. I brought my hand up, lightly dragging the tip of my middle finger up from her stomach to her chest, tracing a line between her lovely looking breasts. The way she inhaled deeply at my touch as my finger passed through her cleavage… She was breathing heavily when she looked up at me, our eyes locking.

“Uh… yeah…” she murmured, looking away. “You’re… different.” She was starting to blush as my finger slowly traced its path back down her chest.

“I am?” I asked.

Ashley breathed in sharply, nodding instead of saying anything.

“I… I….” she gasped as I lightly dragged my finger under her breast, circling it. Gently I pressed my palm to her breast, my fingers conforming to the shape, her nipple firm against my hand. She was soft, warm to my touch. She was so different. Was it because she was so young? So inexperienced? She wasn’t even half my age, and it should’ve been so wrong what I was doing with her, doing to her. But she was so nubile, so willing even though we’d met just yesterday. She couldn’t be so foolish, knowing enough to run from those three who would’ve surely beat her, raped her, maybe even killed her.

Leaning closer I took my hand from her breast, touched her chin and drew her gaze back to mine. Her lips quivered as I drew even closer, soft as my mouth pressed to hers, moist as I tasted them, sweeter and more of watermelon this time. Ashley put an arm around me, pulling us even closer together, her breasts getting crushed against my chest as she embraced me tightly. She moaned as we kissed, my hand going to her ass, grabbing her, squeezing, and our lips parted as she gasped.

I pulled back just a little, mostly so I could drink in her youthful beauty a little better. We were both breathing pretty heavily after that kiss.

“Yeah, you’re different.” she told me, looking away, her gaze dropping back down again. “You’re nicer. Gentle. Especially your kiss.”

“Other boys have kissed you?”

Ashley shook her head, her expression saddening. “One of those men… chasing me… He tried kissing me. It hurt, and he tasted like cigarettes. I… I kicked him in the nuts to get away.”

“All he’d care about was his own needs.” I told her. “Wouldn’t matter if you liked it or not, not if he got to shove his dick in you to fuck you.” This made her shiver, so I pulled her in closer for a hug, my hand up inside her shirt to rub her back.

“Would you… Your dick… You’d shove it in… in me?”

“If you wanted, but we’d do other things first.”

“Other things?”

Carefully I rolled her onto her back, and like I was unwrapping some ancient Egyptian mummy I lightly pulled her shirt away from her chest. Ashley watched me with wide eyes as I swept my hand back and forth across her chest, fingertips brushing over her brown nipples. Then I reached down to the improvised belt she used to keep her pants up. It took a little doing to loosen the knot, and her breathing quickened as I slipped my hand into her pants. I found that Ashley wasn’t wearing any panties, and as my fingers probed lower I noticed her crotch was also bare and smooth. She inhaled sharply when my middle finger reached her slit, pressing in to part her supple flesh as I slowly worked deeper.

“Other things.” I said as I wiggled a finger over her clit, watching as her gaze kept bouncing to me and away. “That feel good?” I asked her.

“Yeah…” panted Ashley.

I pushed a little lower, my middle and ring fingers plying into her flesh. She had to wiggle, spreading her legs a bit more as I pressed into her pussy. Ashley was either really easily excitable, or had already gotten herself worked up from how wet she was. I was feeling pretty worked up too, watching the little bounces of her breasts with each breath, and the excitement from thinking about how young she was, about what I was doing to her.

“Can I… I… I wanna…” Ashley begged.

“Can you? What do you want to do?” I teased, twitching my fingers against the wet folds of her pussy.

“I… I…”

I think I was really short circuiting her brain. I thought she would’ve been exploring herself by now, but it was possible she hadn’t yet. Not in earnest, anyway. She practically choked on her words, uttering some wordless noise when she clamped her legs together, squeezing out a glob of cum into my fingers. I kept slipping them around against her pussy, rubbing up and down, slicked as she squeezed them between her thighs. I didn’t pull my hand away, fondling her more gently as she came down from her orgasmic high. At least I think she’d had an orgasm.

When Ashley’s breathing began to slow I pulled my fingers from her pants. They felt absolutely drenched. I wiped them on my hip.

“I wanna be on top.” Ashley managed to finally say.

“Something you want to try?”

“Yeah.”

I had an idea what she might’ve been thinking. I rolled onto my back and watched as she prepped herself. Didn’t take much more than slipping out of her pants before she climbed over me, straddling my hips. She wiggled her slender hips about as she tried to figure out how to settle herself on my hard dick. It just made me harder to watch her, feeling her soft and wet pussy as she tried to figure out how to split herself on me. Ashley did figure something out, and soon was rocking her hips back and forth, sliding her pussy along the length of my dick. My hands went to her hips, fingers digging into her soft and slender ass, guiding her to slow down, how to pace herself as she ground our genitals together. There was something silken about her pussy, the dark pink of her labia as they parted for my hard shaft.

Maybe Ashley wasn’t quite ready, I don’t know. What I knew was what I wanted, and that was to feel my dick buried deep in her wet pussy. It didn’t take much to draw her a little more forward, her labia slipping around my glans as my hard erection pressed up into her. She felt so tight as my dick suddenly pushed into her, she cried out as her hymen was forcefully stretched around my shaft, her juices getting squeezed out to dribble down my already slicked dick. She tensed up pretty good, her vagina squeezing my penis strongly as it was penetrated for probably the first time. Ashley hesitated as she was coming down on me, and I bucked my hips up beneath her, driving the length of my dick into her hot, tight, wet depts. She grunted as she took all of me into her, and our bodies came back down together.

My hands were still on Ashley’s hips when I started rocking myself beneath her. She started inhaling sharply with each thrust, slowly leaning over me more and more, her shapely breasts framed by her shirt so enticing as they hung before me. My hands went to them. They were soft as she leaned more into me, squishing her breasts into my palms as she took hold of my arms, trying to press us harder together.

Lower and lower she came to me, her hips rocking back and forth, and I could feel the tightness of her body as my dick pumped more and more of its length into her. I pulled my hands out from between us at the last moment, her breasts getting pressed against my chest as I grabbed her ass, her dark hair cascading around her face. Her butt slapped against my hips faster and faster, wet and squishy as her pussy dribbled from my dick filling her with each deep thrust.

I think she was hitting another orgasm as her legs clenched around my waist, her fingers now at my sides digging into my ribs. If I didn’t know better I’d’ve sworn she peed as she cried out, her body trembling as she clenched my dick over and over with her pussy. I lifted my hips up, driving myself deeper, my own needs driving me right up to the edge. I grunted as I felt my dick nearly explode within her, buried in her heat, filling her with a load of my seed.

The springs in the mattress squeaked when our bodies came bouncing back down. Our hands squeezed each other fiercely, and I could feel her pussy twitching around my dick, our cum seeping out of her. Closing my eyes I relished the feel of her nearly naked body lying on top of mine. I could feel my dick growing softer, slowly slipping from within Ashley.

Outside the rain continued to pour down.


	3. Sanctuary Hills - Out & About

The rain didn’t last too long that morning. Once it passed Ashley’s insisted we take the time to rifle through the possessions of the three men that had been chasing her. There’s something about looting the dead that sickened me. I pushed that feeling aside as we collected their three improvised guns, ammo, and a homemade hand axe made out of an old tire iron that one of them had been carrying.

Now their guns really didn’t look all that trustworthy. They looked like they were nothing more than bits of pipe, wood, and other bent bits of metal. The triggers were bolts. It also looked like most of them used .38 ammo. Well, two of them as one was actually a breach load shotgun. One shot at a time there, but at a close enough range it could potentially do some damage. He also had a good collection of shells to go with it.

After a change of clothes (again Ashley’s idea, apparently vault suits were pretty recognizable and would draw trouble) I decided to explore around Sanctuary Hills. I needed to know what had changed, what kind of dangers there were out there, get a lay of the land in case there was trouble. I started off by crossing the footbridge towards the vault, but turned to head east along the north river. I didn’t hurry, really.

My first clue to trouble was when I heard a gruff woman’s voice yell, “Sick ‘em boy!” I’d barely gotten the improvised shotgun up as a big Rottweiler of a dog came rushing down the hill at me, snarling and drooling, and it took a full blast to the muzzle. I sidestepped its dead body, dropping the shotgun and drawing my 10mm. I had it up, taking the Weaver stance, just as I saw the woman come rushing at me. She had one of those scrounged together guns in one hand, and it must’ve been made as a semiautomatic somehow as she popped off several wild shots at me. I lined up my shot as she quickly came at me, smoothly squeezing off two shots at center mass. The slugs whipped her backwards, throwing her at the sloping hill behind her.

Keeping my aim on her body I slowly approached. I had no idea what kind of armor she was wearing, and the worst case scenario she’d be playing possum with only a few bruised ribs, waiting for the chance for me to drop my guard.

It’s happened to me before. I got lucky.

I was practically on top of her when nothing happened. She wasn’t breathing, staring blankly up at the sky. I rifled through her pockets, her things. I took the magazine from her gun and pocketed it. I wasn’t carrying anything that could use the .38 ammo, but Ashley had been willing to carry one of those guns and had all that ammo we’d found on those men. Besides, I had the feeling one couldn’t have too much ammunition these days. I also found a box of gumdrops, which I ate as I continued on.

After a while I had to veer away from the lake shore. The eastern side was still dominated by a cliff that would be near impossible to go straight up unless I had a suit of power armor equipped with a jump pack.

Before the war, before the bombs fell, this forest felt like it was teeming with life. At least compared to now. There was next to no grass, the shrubs and bushes looked sickly with their reddened leaves, and little rustling from the barren trees, with deer to be seen and even an occasional bear. Now it almost felt peaceful, if dead. Maybe if everything was blanketed in a few feet of pristine white snow it’d feel different.

I had another encounter with a senselessly aggressive person. It wasn’t like I was trying to be sneaky, dry and dead twigs snapping under my boots and all that. Hell, I even heard him well ahead of time, an occasional gunshot in the distance. But when he noticed me he turned and started firing. I had no choice, dropping the shotgun (again) for the 10mm and putting two slugs into his chest. He had plenty of ammo, which I took, and a few boxes of foodstuffs which I also liberated. The Fancy Lads Snack Cakes were still good, even after 200 years. I also found a shoulder satchel and backpack, which made carrying some stuff a lot easier.

It wasn’t exactly an easy slope up the north side of the cliff, but it also wasn’t something impossible to climb either. Once I was at the top I spotted another sign of humanity off in the distance. A junkyard, and facing out from a pile of junk, nestled between the rusting hulks of two cars, was an idle sentry bot! An intact sentry bot! As I got closer I found that it wasn’t even idle, it was completely shut down. I couldn’t believe my luck when I looked it over. Each arm was sporting a minigun. When I checked the arms I found full belts of ammo in each. No way in Hell was I going to leave that much behind, even if I didn’t have a gun to fire it. The fools have also left its fusion cores installed. Those I carefully extracted first, then the ammo. It was a substantial amount of weight, but it wasn’t something I wasn’t at least accustomed to already. When I accidentally kicked a crate near the robot I found another fusion core in its contents.

Leaving the junkyard I opted to follow the road back around the lake to go back. I didn’t get very far when I saw something else that made my heart stutter. A wrecked vertibird. I wondered if it had been in the air when the bombs went off around Boston. My heart went out to the poor souls that were on board when it crashed. I was afraid it was going to be dark well before I got back to Sanctuary, and after hefting my heavily ladened backpack I almost trucked off without noticing a few humanoid figures lying close to the vertibird. Before I realized they were likely already dead, or even could think that this was a trap, I rushed over to them. When I got close I realized those thoughts were wrong. On top of that there was really only one body.

The other figure was actually a T-45 suit of power armor.

I dropped my pack next to the armor so I could more easily inspect it. That, and when I found it was likely in working order I could pull out one of the fusion cores to install. Before my retirement in the army I had received the initial training on power armor operation and such, and had operated a training skeleton once, but then I was done and had never gotten to full operations.

Doing my best to contain my excitement I gave the hatch control a twist, and the armor opened up just like it was supposed to. Whoever had been in the armor previously had gotten out as there was no body or evidence of a corpse. I put aside all of my weapons before climbing in and the armor closed up around me. The systems came alive, the heads up display flickering as the armor woke from its two hundred year long slumber.

Power armor is serious business. An exoskeleton bears the weight of heavy armor plates that makes you nearly invulnerable and in turn gives you near superhuman strength so you can carry heavy weapons with ease. Sensors built into the helmet also expand your perceptions of the world around you, and there’s a very literal headlight as well. Everything proved to be in working order as I pushed myself out of the small depression the heavy armor had created.

It took a bit of doing to collect my things, and soon I was off again. I wasn’t moving much faster, longer strides helped there, but it was easier going now. I also didn’t follow the road for very long, opting to go more cross country, cutting around the south side of the cliff so I could reach the lake shore. The navigational aid downloaded into the armor helped.

Okay, I gotta admit that I don’t go looking for trouble. I’ve seen plenty of it in the war already. And besides that this world must’ve gotten really fucked up very fast. A few people had setup a camp near the lake before it had gotten too dark, and rather than just sit by and let me run on past, or even give a friendly hello, out comes this Rottweiler barking for the attack. None of them called the dog off. One of them actually shouted encouragements for it. Needless to say it didn’t end well for the three of them. The poor dog took a point blank shotgun blast to the head, the people got a few new 10mm holes. They had some foodstuffs, ammo, and one of them had an old military combat knife. The three had rolled out sleeping bags around a makeshift fire pit, and after making sure the fire was put out I rolled them up and added them to my load.

It was getting dark by the time I reached the bridge to Sanctuary, headlight blazing brightly to light my way. The Rosas place had the collection of tools and such, and it was in their carport that I parked the armor before getting out.

Without streetlights, without lamps, hell, even without candles and fires the world is a very dark place at night. Without the noise of animals, automobiles, overhead aircraft, and yes even the hum of electricity flowing in the wires, it’s also a very quiet place.

I was also starting to wonder if Ashley had left or simply gone back into the root cellar when I heard a noise, the kind that makes you jump expecting a monster to come out at you from the shadows. I’d grabbed the 10mm from the holster I’d left on the T-45’s hip.

“Nate!” Ashley cried out from inside Rosa’s old place. I relaxed, dropping the pistol when she came running up to me, practically leaping into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and pretty much making me grab her butt to hold her. She held on tight, giving me a kiss on the cheek before relaxing her grip. She slid from my hands.

“Where’s Codsworth?” I asked.

“Sir?” I heard the robot ask. With a pneumatic hiss I heard it jet around from behind the house.

“It wanted to help, so I asked if it could help tend the garden.” Ashley told me. “Did you find anything else?”

“A lot of crazy people, a fully loaded robot, and this suit of power armor.” I answered, patting the back of the T-45.

“Crazy people?”

“Well, sir,” Codsworth said, “there was one time I tried going to Concord. Came across a bunch of rather unsavory sorts. Pummeled me with sticks a few times before I had to flee back home.”

“Could’ve been worse. At least they didn’t try shooting at you.”

“Um, yes, quite right.” agreed Codsworth.

“Anyway,” I continued, “I circled around the lake and above the cliff to the east, and every person I met started shooting at me. Last few used to own these.” I said, pointing to the pile of sleeping bags. “Looked like they’d set up a camp, and when they noticed me coming by they pulled out guns and started shooting at me.”

“Must’ve been raiders.” Ashley said.

I just shook my head. “If I was attacking them I could get it.”

“Just the way some people are ever since the war.” Ashley told me. “There’s a lot of people that’d rather just fuck everyone and take what they can. They’re generally called raiders.”

“Are there people who’ll not try to shoot or fuck first?”

Ashley blushed and looked away from me. “And you said you found a robot?” she asked.

“Yeah, big sentry bot.” I told her. I knelt down by the backpack and pulled out all the loose stuff I had in it, and hefted out one of the ammo drums. “But it was shutdown, so I pulled its fusion cores and ammo for its machine guns. Got two thousand rounds here.”

“But no machine gun.”

“Yeah, no machine gun.” I looked back up to Ashley. She was looking sad. “What is it?” I asked.

She quite literally fell into my arms, putting her own around my neck. “Missed me?” I asked.

“Yeah.” she softly answered.

“Mr. Nate, I think you both should retire for the night.” Codsworth told us, “I can keep working through the night, don’t you worry.”

“Thanks Codsworth.” I said, standing and lifting Ashley up to her feet with me. When I turned to walk us to the cellar she stopped.

“No, over here.” she said, guiding me across the street to my ruined home. It was getting darker but I could see a couple of mattresses shoved together on the floor.

“Codsworth helped me get the mattress out that pit.” Ashley said, “We also found a blanket in there. And we found another mattress down by the river. He said this was your home so I thought… You don’t like it?”

“No, it’s alright.” I told her, feeling a pang in my heart as I suddenly thought of Nora, Shaun, and the family we were supposed to be.

Ashley dropped onto the mattresses first, and I sat down next to her. She was quick to curl up next to me as I let myself relax in what used to be my living room.


	4. Hope

Despite the hostility I found from five different people the day before it kinda seemed surprising that Ashley was so much more friendly and warm towards me. Maybe saving her life had something to do with it, though I could’ve potentially been as big an asshole and rapist as the next raider. She apparently decided that she liked me, was trustworthy, and should’ve been evident from our first morning together.

Or this morning. But then I guess I figured she was trustworthy too since I seemed willing to share a bed with her. I guess it could’ve been worse, waking up with morning wood and having a pretty young teen with her hands down my pants ready to stroke me off. She was so willing to please me I really couldn’t say no to that.

I spent the morning checking up on the generator and water purifier. Despite my ramshackle job both were still working strong.

The sun was just reaching the high point, and Ashley and I had spent much of the time scrounging the neighborhood of everything potentially valuable. And clearing out potential hazards as well. Turned out one neighbor a few houses down had booby trapped his safe, and it was still armed after two hundred years. It was such a simple job to disarm.

I was carefully working on a piece of siding from a collapsed house when I noticed them. Two adults, a man and a woman, were leading the strangest animal I had ever seen: a two headed cow! He was slim of build with short auburn hair and rustic looking clothes, and he was openly carrying something I’d loosely call a rifle in both hands. She was maybe a head shorter, slim, wore similarly looking rustic clothing, and had even shorter blond hair. Despite how he held the rifle-like weapon my hand went to my 10mm.

“Ho!” the man called out, holding up his right hand while the woman brought the mutant cow to a stop. “We’re not looking for trouble.”

That’s when I saw them. Two more, miniature versions of the two adults behind the mutant cow. A boy and his little sister, also wearing that homespun clothing and had matching short hairstyles. The boy held a sledge hammer in both hands and looked extremely nervous. I put him at maybe eleven. All they needed now was a covered wagon to be pulled by the… animal and they’d be a pioneer family from four hundred years ago.

“What brings you around here?” I asked, my hand remaining at my undrawn pistol. I noticed Ashley coming up around behind me. She kept in my shadow, and I wondered if she noticed my hand on my gun. If so, hopefully she didn’t draw her own.

“Was looking to find a place to settle.” he told me. “Super mutants destroyed most of our old homestead. Came up through…”

“Concord.” the woman said.

“Concord.” he continued, “That place seemed to give us the creeps, so we circled around and followed the road here.”

“Not much further up.” I told them, “past me’s a cul-de-sac, road splits and loops around a giant oak. Pretty much dead ends there.”

“All we’re looking for is a plot to do some farming.” he told me, “We’ve got tato and mutfruit plants we need to get in the soil soon.”

I pointed off to my left, towards the Rosa place, saying, “Behind the homes that way’s some land that might work. It’s not even, but might be arable. The building you passed,” I angled my gesture to the home that’d be past the collapsed wreck around the corner, “should do for a shelter.”

“Much obliged, friend.”

“Nate. Ashley.” I said, indicating to her when I said her name. I let my hand relax, slipping away from the 10mm.

“Greg,” he told me, shifting his rifle to rest on his shoulder. “Barbara,” he indicated to the woman, “and our kids Dale and Shannon.” The boy, Dale, seemed to relax as well, resting his sledge on one shoulder.

“There’s a robot behind that house.” I said, pointing at the old Rosa home, “Name’s Codsworth. It’s tending a small plot. Shouldn’t give you any trouble.” Greg simply touched the barrel of his rifle to his head in acknowledgement.

The family turned around and headed off the road the direction I’d indicated for what I hoped would be decent land for some farming. More softly to Ashley I said, “They seem alright, but keep a watch out on them all the same.”

“Okay.” she softly replied.

Casually I walked around to the Rosa back yard, waving Codsworth over to the fence where I stood.

“Yes Mr. Nate?” the robot asked as it hovered over to me.

“We might have some new friends.” I told it, glancing over to what used to be a park of sorts, with some playground equipment that now lay rusting in disrepair. “Greg, Barbara, Dale, and Shannon. Should be decent folk, help them if they need it, but keep a casual eye on them just in case. I hope I’m wrong, but I don’t want us to be off guard if they turn out to be like those other three men from the other day.”

“Right-oh, sir!” it replied, giving me a kind of salute with its claw hand. It then went back to its work tending the fruit garden.

Now there comes a point when you have to take the risk, put your faith in an inherent decency of people. After spending half a day with them I found Greg and his family to be decent people.

I also got a chance to learn that the mutant cow was truly just that, and called a brahmin. Not only did it have two heads but it had eight stomachs, and bulls had four testicles. This one was a cow, and they routinely milked it. Greg told me they were quite common and used for everything: pulling plows and carts, as pack animals… Basically everything a cow was used for.

Barbara had spent a good amount of time setting up a cooking site, several cinder blocks to ring a fire pit, and Dale helped plant a support pole that held a rather large cook pot. We pooled our resources and shared what would be my first relatively home cooked meal since I left the vault. With the fresh water from my purifier we had plenty of radstag stew, a fresh melon to split among the six of us, and very fresh milk to drink. I’ve had venison before, and while I was informed that radstags were originally local deer the meat didn’t taste the same. Same went for the brahmin milk, while I accounted for the extra creaminess and warmth of being fresh from the udder it still wasn’t quite the same.

Ashley and I went to our place before it got too dark. As we lay there together, Ashley pressing up against my side like she’s every single night, a thought came to my mind. I honestly wondered what Greg and Barbara would think if they knew Ashley wasn’t my daughter, young enough to be my own kid, and that we’d had sex. Before the war it was something that would’ve landed me in jail, but then it wasn’t too likely I would’ve been having sex with a girl that was just about a preteen. Things had been different a few centuries ago, and I was figuring things had reverted back since the war.

It was very dark when I felt Ashley fidgeting at my side, finally giving in to her restlessness to undo my pants. I could just about feel her heat, her want for my flesh as I gave in to making out with her, undoing the buttons to her shirt as she slipped out of her pants. I pulled off my shirt as she tossed hers aside. My dick was already hard by the time I managed to get my pants down past my hips. Ashley straddled me again, rubbing her hot pussy against my shaft, grinding herself onto me again. This time she was dripping wet by the time she lifted herself enough to take my dick, guiding it to her pussy and very nearly dropping back down to impale herself on my member. I fumbled a little in the dark, my hands groping blindly for her soft breasts. She leaned into my hands, letting my hands press into her chest as she bounced herself up and down on my dick. From her gasping, a hot gush that washed over my crotch, how her chest tightly arched into my hands before her body finally began to relax, I could tell she’d hit her climax. She felt to lie on my chest, and I grabbed her hips as I continued to pound her body with my dick. Her fingers dug into my sides as she tried to squeeze my dick with her body. I think she tried to bear down on me as I lifted my ass up off the mattress, driving my dick deep into her heat to fill her with my seed. My heart was pounding from the exertion and I massaged her hips as we both panted, basking in the afterglow of our quick lovemaking.

And again I thought of Nora. It had been only a few days for me, but I wondered how she’d feel if she could know I seemed to find a new lover so quickly. Fuck, I even was wondering if I had already managed to get this young girl pregnant with a half blood sibling for Shaun. Or was I trying to fill this void of Nora’s absence with the first potentially sexually mature female I’d met?

But then I tried to think of this on the flip side. If I had been the one killed I would want her to move on, remember me, love me for who I was, but not to stay mired in the past. Hell, I wholly expected she’d find someone after my death, even if it had to be in this irradiated Hell.

I think she’d’ve felt the same way.

The next morning had brought in a cold, white fog, chilling everything and making it next to impossible to see anything at a reasonable distance. All the same me and Greg were able to jockey around a bathtub to the fenced in back yard for their brahmin, enticing it with some feedstock they had brought along with them. The animal seemed quite content to hang close as well as to chew up what dry grass there was available.

“She’s not your girl, is she?” Greg asked me completely out of the blue.

“No, we’re not related.” I honestly answered. “Why you ask?”

“Had a feelin’ you might be bothered ‘bout what we might think if you’re in a relationship with her.” Greg told me. “Noticed that pip-boy on your arm, and she’s not wearin’ one. Figured you’re from a vault and she isn’t.”

“So far, you’re right.” I admitted, grunting as we set the bathtub against the house for its final resting place. Barbara and the kids were working with the plants they had brought, making sure they were watered and that they were taking to their new plantings.

“Barb also thought something was bothering you.” Greg told me.

I sighed. “It’s a long story.” I said as we walked over to the brahmin. It didn’t take much to get her to move into the fenced in area. Greg just prodded it with the barrel of his rifle. “I lost my wife and son not long ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Maybe it’d be easier if he died with her.” I said, shivering a little at that morbid thought.

“Taken?”

“Yeah.”

“How old?”

“Not yet a year.”

“Shit.”

“Part of me wants to go find him, but at this point I don’t even know where to begin.”

“We passed a place called Drumlin Diner, met a merchant caravan there, one of them talked about this detective in Diamond City.” Greg told me.

“Diamond City?” I asked, my mind filling with visions of the precious gemstones.

“Yeah, Diamond City. It’s about in the heart of Boston, in the ruins. Never been there myself but I’ve heard the place is huge, lots of people living there.”

“And this detective might be able to help?” I asked.

“Best chance I can think of.” Greg told me.

Despite half the day being gone, despite the chill of the fog, I packed up a sleeping bag, some foodstuffs, and other supplies, I left Sanctuary Hills to find this Diamond City, this detective, and hopefully clues about Shaun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will mark the real beginning of where I'm breaking from canon, having a settler family pointing Nate in where to go for the principle story here. There are some plot holes to the story of the game, which I'm sure just about everyone is familiar with (Preston talking about the Quincy Massacre, and later Piper being totally clueless about it). I'm going to try and work around this, write this in a way that'll hopefully make a little more sense in this regard.
> 
> And there'll still be sex, of course.


	5. Diamond City

For the most part I think I made good time getting to Boston. I skirted around the west side of Concord, partly from what Greg had said about the place being creepy but also part of not wanting to go into a built up area where I might get ambushed. A little bit of my army training there.

I did mostly stick to the road, though I figured after a few miles that it might be at least as bad as trying to make the trip off road. I decided to stick to the road regardless, mostly for the familiarity of being able to find my way to Boston. It was also disheartening to see so many rusting vehicles along the road too. I guess they stopped working or something after the bombs fell.

Things were relatively calm and quiet for the most part. Occasionally I heard the cawing of a crow, but I otherwise saw or heard no signs of any other life beyond me. Off in the dying trees next to a Drumlin Diner I saw a couple of deer run off at my approach. Okay, not deer. Radstags. And unless I was seeing things I noticed that they also had two heads.

I skirted the western side of Lexington and the Corvega automotive plant. The calmness was really creepy. Cities are loud and busy, engines and tires and chatter and horns honking. This was the rustle of a gentle breeze, creaking buildings, and clanking metal bones off in the distance. It also didn’t help matters much that the air smelled as dry as the sparse grass and nearly lifeless trees looked. At least when I didn’t happen to walk close by a pile of tires on the side of the road, tossed aside like useless trash. Hot corrugated rubber stinks.

Between Lexington and Cambridge there’s an elevated highway, and I was just walking past a Red Rocket Quick Charge service station when I saw them. Big and green, hairless, and wearing scraps of metal and rags. Their shoulders looked slumped, exemplified only by the forward stooping look of their posture. There were three of them, and they were armed. Two carried similarly looking ramshackle guns I’d seen raiders and Greg carry, and the third carried an improvised sledge hammer that looked a lot more like a huge block of concrete with a sizeable length of rebar stuck through it.

All things considered I did what I felt was the reasonable thing to do. I sprinted for the closest support of the elevated highway, for shade and for cover. I think I was soon out of their sight, pressing my back against the concrete superstructure and willing my breathing and heart rate to slow down.

“Huh? That sound! What is it?!” I heard one of them bark out. Sounded male and really lacking in some brain power.

“What, scared already?” asked another. They sounded like they could be related.

“Never, brother.” replied the first.

“Stupid noises. We keep moving.” I think the third said.

As quietly as I could I shimmied out of the straps of my backpack. I’d rather not leave it behind, but at this point I honestly didn’t want it weighing me down if I needed to run or try and fight them. I also hoped that they wouldn’t turn up the north way and potentially spot me.

I didn’t hear anything that sounded like I’d been spotted, and honestly a bit of curiosity got the better of me. I crept along the highway support, just enough to peek around the corner. I managed to spot the trio as they took the south road to head west. When they disappeared from view behind the second highway support I waited for a ten count before sprinting to that next support. The three walked on towards the river, completely oblivious to my presence. The road went lower, and there was an outcropping I could hop up onto to shadow them for a bit. I was belly crawling to keep low, just about pushing my way underneath some shrubbery to keep them in sight. I saw a collection of five Pulowski Preservation Shelters at the side of the road, and they walked right on by.

And there I stood as I kept an eye on them, watching them walk off until they reached the railroad bridge that crossed the Charles River. Once I felt they were far enough away I double backed for my backpack and headed the other way along the river.

I didn’t really notice any other signs of life or humanity until I got to the drawbridge to cross the river. The drawbridge was up and a boat was wedged against it, facing upstream, with a barge still secured behind it. The sign of humanity came from an improvised ramp that had been made to connect the ends of the upraised drawbridge. The bridge itself was otherwise crumbling and falling apart in places, the steel rebar within exposed here and there, along with some sizable holes that I was careful to avoid. As I approached the south side of the Charles I noticed piles of trash and other refuse had gotten piled up, collecting mostly at the bases of buildings, around abandoned and useless vehicles. There wasn’t really much of a smell now, aside from maybe some rot from more current leaves.

I saw the signs as I headed further south, getting close to Fenway Park as I actually ventured straight into the towering ruins of Boston. A sheet of plywood painted with a double diamond symbol, one inside another, along with a second that had an arrow pointing in a direction. I guess I was on the right track for Diamond City. There were other signs as well, and on top of that guards patrolling the street around Fenway when I got closer. The guards mostly carried those same ramshackle rifles, wearing old baseball uniforms with catcher’s gear and an assortment of helmets for added protection. I noticed one also carrying a baseball bat that had a length of chain wrapped several times around the end. They seemed unconcerned with me as I walked right on by. I followed the marked path around to the southwest side of the park, the main entrance. Thankfully there were some lights around the place as it was getting late and the shadows were starting to grow longer.

The gate to the main entrance was down, effectively sealing off the interior of the park. The patrolling guards didn’t seem all that concerned.

But someone was concerned.

“What do you mean you can’t open the gate?” I heard a woman ask, “Stop playing around, Danny! I’m standin’ out in the open, for cryin’ out loud!” She wore a red trench coat, dirt brown pants and boots, matching dark brown gloves that were missing the fingers, and a newsboy cap. She had black hair that was straight and hung nearly to her shoulders.

“I got orders not to let you in, Miss Piper.” said a man through an intercom, “I’m sorry. I’m just doin’ my job.”

“Ooh.” she cooed, “‘Just doin’ your job.’ Protecting Diamond City means keepin’ me out, is that it? ‘Oh look, it’s the scary reporter!’ Boo!”

“I’m sorry,” he replied, sounding rather flustered, “but Mayor McDonough’s really steamed, Piper. Sayin’ that article you wrote is all lies. The whole city’s in a tizzy.”

“Agh!” cried Piper, “You open this gate right now, Danny Sullivan! I live here. You can’t just lock me out.” Then her shoulders slumped and she sighed.

Well, by the sounds of things I’d say I found Diamond City, but now the question was how to get in to find this detective.

Then Piper noticed me close by. She hustled over, saying softly, “You. You want in Diamond City, right?”

“I just got here, but yeah.” I told her.

“Shh.” she hissed, touching a finger to her lips, “Play along.” she softly said to me. Then towards the intercom in a very loud voice she said, “Wha– what’s that? You said you’re a trader up from Quincy? You have enough supplies to keep the general store stocked or a whole month? Huh.” Piper then patted the air towards me, indicating I should still keep quiet. “You hear that, Danny? You gonna open the gate and let us in? Or are you going to be the one talking to crazy Myrna about losing out on all this supply?” She gestured towards me, as if this Danny could see me (maybe he could), expressively as if I was a loaded supply truck.

“Geez, all right. No need to make it personal, Piper. Give me a minute.”

“Better head inside quick before ol’ Danny catches on to the bluff.” Piper softly said. Behind her I could hear machinery start cranking into motion, the rusted and green gate shaking as it began to lift away from the entrance.

“You first.” I told Piper.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” she replied, sounding a little sultry.

Okay, she was kinda cute, in a college freshman sort of way.

Casually I followed her in, through a broken turnstile, and into the desecrated remains of Fenway Park. A rather officious looking man in a gray suit and matching fedora was coming down the ramp to meet us.

“Piper! Who let you back inside?” he asked as soon as he spotted the woman, and already I was thinking of boisterous political leaders, “I told Sullivan to keep that gate shut! You devious, rabble-rousing slanderer! The level of dishonesty in that paper of yours! I’ll have that printer scrapped for parts.” This must be Mayor McDonough that Danny mentioned. Sore enough for him to attempt to lock her out of the place. So, Piper was a journalist, and whatever article she had published must’ve touched a very sore nerve with McDonough. Color me curious.

“Oooh, that a statement, Mr. McDonough? ‘Tyrant mayor shuts down the press.’” Piper harshly returned. Turning to me she said, “Why don’t we ask the newcomer? You support the news? ‘Cause the mayor’s threatened to throw free speech in the dumpster.”

“Always believed in freedom of the press.” I told them. Granted there was such a thing as timing, and some journalists were quick to… blow their wad too early, but that’s for another time.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to bring you into this argument, good sir. No. No, no…” McDonough said, “You look like Diamond City material. Welcome to the Great Green Jewel of the Commonwealth. Safe. Happy. A fine place to come, spend your money, settle down.” Now he sounded just like a politician. Or a used car salesman. “Don’t let this muckraker here tell you otherwise, all right?”

“Whatever. I’m not gonna be here long.” I flatly said. Hey, it was true. I had a home already, a place I might’ve been able to live at for a good while if I hadn’t gone out looking for Shaun. Hell, I’d even already ended up with a lover as well.

“Ugh.” grunted Piper. “Another ‘see no evil’ type. You’ll fit in just fine with all the inept guards.”

McDonough cleared his throat. “Now was there anything particular you came to our city for?” he asked me, waving a hand like he was trying to give Piper the brush off.

“Not really your business.” I told him, narrowing my gaze on the mayor. I could practically smell him sweating for some new opportunity for good PR.

“Well, whatever you do, don’t bother going to Diamond City Security for help.” Piper told me.

“I’ve had enough of this, Piper.” McDonough declared, throwing up his hands and turning to walk away. “From now on, consider you and that little sister of yours on notice.”

“Yeah, keep talkin’ McDonough.” Piper sassily returned, “That’s all you’re good for.”

McDonough harrumphed as he walked off, back into the stadium.

Piper turned to me, giving me a once over. “Hmm. A big Diamond City welcome from the mayor.” she said with mock enthusiasm. “You feel honored yet? Look, I gotta go get settled in, but, um, stop by my office later.” she suggested, giving me a once over, “I have an idea for an article you’d be perfect for.” She didn’t wait for an answer as she too turned and headed into the stadium. Was she also a little too pissed at the mayor to notice him fishing for something from me?

I turned and followed Piper into… Diamond City.

Relatively to me it hadn’t been so long since I’d been to Fenway to watch the Redsox play. Reality was, of course, quite different.

In the two hundred years since, when survivors had apparently found the stadium and gathered here for protection, and effectively destroyed it while converting it into a community within the ruins of Boston. Sheets of plywood and corrugated metal were used to construct buildings, and a new set of stairs had been built over the existing walkway for the fans so you could walk all the way down to the field… If you could call it a field. Street lights from outside had been salvaged and relocated inside, and I don’t know how they got the power but there were lights on all over the place. With the grass long dead there were plenty of planks and sheets of plywood laid down for people to walk on.

Off to the left at the ground level was a camper trailer with a sign that proclaimed it “Publick Occurrences” in fancy green letters. It had been expanded upon on the other side, with the camper missing a few panels on the side, leaving it open for everyone to see a printing press and some filing cabinets. In front of that, standing on a box, was a girl waving a paper in one hand. She had a brown jacket on over a white shirt with a green scarf, a pink skirt that had a scattering of white dots, blue leggings, and sneakers. She seemed excited when she saw Piper, hopping off her box to rush up and greet the older woman. “Piper! You’re back.”

“Hey, kiddo, how are the paper sales?” Piper asked, stopping to speak with the girl. Guess a journalist needs a newsy.

“Well, the presses are getting overloaded. That motor is going to go soon if we don’t replace it.” answered the girl.

“Ah, you’ve been saying that for weeks, and the old girl still keeps cranking.” Piper told her, sounding very optimistic, “Stop worrying so much. I gotta head into the office. You start whistling if you see any angry politicians coming our way.” And with that she walked on by to a door at the far side of the camper.

“Why? Is something wrong? Piper?” She sighed when she got no response from Piper as she walked inside. “Who’s really in control of Diamond City? Read the Publick!” she called out as she hopped back up on her box, waving that paper above her head.

Okay, I’ll bite.

“Free paper to newcomers. If the Institute grabs you in the middle of the night, at least we warned you.” she told me.

Honestly the first thought that came to my mind was an ‘oh crap’ feeling at realizing I had no money at all.

“Thanks, I guess.” I told her as I took the offered paper.

“I’m serious. The Institute takes people! You should read up if you’re stickin’ around.”

“The Institute?” Yeah, that’s a new one for me. Well, the last few days had been full of new ones.

“You ain’t heard of the Institute, mister?” the girl asked me in utter disbelief. “They snatch people up in the middle of the night and no one hears from them again. It’s all in the paper. Better read up before they grab you too.” Sounded like she took this very seriously from how hushed she was as she spoke.

“Who’s gone missing?” I asked.

“Drifters, residents, stadium seat snobs.” she rattled off. “Seems every year or so, someone’s gone, and we all know why. So you better be careful, newcomer. Institute’s out there, and they’ll grab you too. Like I said, it’s all in the paper.”

Okay, now this was starting to sound a little farfetched to me. I’m not sure I could’ve even humored the girl.

“Sounds like nonsense to me.” I told her.

“Fine. Don’t listen to the little girl. Asshole.” she scoffed. “So what are you doin’ in Diamond City, anyway?”

Honestly I was tempted to tell her it wasn’t her business. But then she wasn’t like McDonough, not an adult nor a politician. And I remembered something from a really old story…

I took a chance, especially when I didn’t see McDonough anywhere close by. “I came here looking for someone.”

“Let me guess, that someone’s gone missing, right? That’s what I’m telling ya. So who is it?”

“I’m looking for Shaun. He’s my son. Less than a year old.”

“You have a son, mister? Man, you’re old.” Peachy kid. “Hmm, you’re in bad luck. No one tries to find missing people in Diamond City. Missing people means the Institute’s involved. And no one’s going to want to get the Institute’s attention.”

She had to know something she wasn’t quite willing to tell me. “You’re a smart kid. Isn’t there someone in town who isn’t afraid of this Institute?”

“Well, there is the detective, Mister Nick Valentine. He’s not afraid of anything. If anyone’s gonna help you, it’s him.” the girl told me. Alright, sounded legit from what Greg had said about there being a detective here.

“Thanks. You were a big help.” I told her.

“Remember, the Institute’s out there, newcomer. Watch your back.”

Now wondering if maybe I could get some more information from Piper I followed her inside the Publick.

Inside didn’t seem like a whole lot. Studs were used to make a rough framework for holding up corrugated sheets of steel, a lot of which had a patina of rust to them. I had pretty much walked into a room that’d be a mix of a living room and office, with a wooden stairway made to go to an upper level and a mess of cinderblocks piled up to make a wall for another room towards the back. The place was wired for electricity, with several hanging lamps lighting up the place and even a slowly spinning ceiling fan in about the center of the room.

“Glad you dropped by. You holdin’ up, Blue?” Piper asked, lounging on a couch near the door we had come in.

“Why’d you call me that?” I asked.

“‘Cause you’re a vault dweller? I know you’re not wearing the blue jumpsuit right now, but the Pip-Boy and that 'fish out of water' look? Dead giveaways. So here’s the deal. I want an interview. Your life story in print. I think it’s time Diamond City had a little outside perspective on the Commonwealth. You do that, and uh… I’ll tell you what. I’ll come with you. Watch your back while you get used to the world above ground.”

Shit. I was hoping I wasn’t that obvious. But it seemed Ashley was right about the vault suit.

“Alright, I’m in.” I told her. I slipped my backpack off before sitting down next to her on the couch.

“Good. Let’s get down to business.” Piper said, pulling out a pen and notepad. “So, I know you’re from a vault. How would you describe your time on the inside?” She sounded genuinely interested in this part.

Well, time to see how she’d react. “My family and I were frozen. I didn’t spend much time in the vault.”

Piper’s eyes nearly bugged out. She leaned forward, closer to me. “Wa– wait. They boxed you up in a fridge? The whole time? Are you saying you were alive before the war?”

I smirked. “Behold! I am immortal!”

Chuckling, Piper said, “You know, I guess you kind of… are, aren’t you?” Again she chuckled. “Oh my god. ‘The Man Out Of Time.’” She sat back against the couch, pondering this for a bit.

“So, you’ve seen the Commonwealth… Diamond City. How does it compare to your old life?” Piper asked.

“Can you even compare the two? The world out here? It’s not even close to the one I left.”

“Feeling a little homesick, are we? Can’t say I blame ya.” she said, sounding rather sympathetic. “Now, the… big question. Why come to Diamond City? You’re looking for someone aren’t you? Who is it?”

Was she savvy enough to try listening at the door when I spoke to the newsy girl outside? Maybe, maybe not. Nice thing about the truth is that it’s easy to keep your story straight.

“My son, Shaun… was kidnapped. He’s not even a year old.” Okay, the second time it felt harder to say it. Was I numb to everything outside?

“The parent after the missing child.” sighed Piper. “As heartbreaking today as it ever was. Tell me, do you suspect the Institute’s involved?”

The level of seriousness in Piper’s tone, mixed in with what the girl outside said and how she said it, this wasn’t some kind of yellow journalism to drum up sales. Piper was genuinely concerned, and at the moment I couldn’t seriously discount this idea. “Sounds like they might be.” I told her.

“Not even a baby is safe from them.” she said mournfully, “And people wonder why I can’t just look the other way… For the last part of our interview, I’d like to do something different. I want you to make a statement to Diamond City directly. The threat of kidnapping is all but ignored in the Commonwealth. Everyone just wants to pretend it just doesn’t happen. What would you say to someone out there who’s lost a loved one, but might be too scared or too numb to the world to look for them?”

“Wait. People just ignore kidnappings out there?” I asked.

“Yeah, Blue.” Piper nearly scoffed, “You haven’t noticed? You grow up in the Commonwealth, and eventually someone you know is gonna get taken. Maybe not someone you know but someone. And people just say ‘well, could’ve been worse. Could’ve been killed by raider attacks or super mutants, or feral ghouls.’ They just give up. So I want my readers to hear what keeps you going. Maybe they’ll find a little inspiration. Now, what would you like to say?”

Okay, raiders I learned about, and maybe those big green guys I saw… I guess they could’ve been these super mutants she just named. I tried to settle my imagination about what ‘feral ghouls’ meant.

So it took me a bit to think of a response, what to say. I don’t feel comfortable being under a microscope, and kinda wondered how the politicians managed it when what they did and said was so scrutinized.

But I think I managed to find something.

“You can only take it one day at a time. Just keep going. That’s all anyone can do.”

“We’re all just doin’ what we have to, huh? I think my readers can relate to that. That’s everything. It’s gonna take some time to put this all together, but I think your story is gonna give Diamond City something to talk about. Anyway, I agreed to come with you, right? Watch your back? Just say the word when you’re ready. I can’t wait to see where this story goes next.”

“Sure, let’s go.”

My stomach took the opportunity to gurgle right there.

“A little hungry?” Piper asked with a smirk.

“Ah, yeah. It’s been a while since I ate.” I went to my pack to dig out some food.

“Hey, no problem. We’ll just go to the noodle stand.”

“There’s a problem with that. I don’t have any money.”

“Alright, Blue, this one’s on me.”

As we were leaving the Publick I noticed a rather nicely dressed, nice to do looking woman crossing our paths. She wore a gray pantsuit and her blond hair was very neatly trimmed and styled. “Well, hello there. Another of the poor and stupid of Diamond City come begging for table scraps?” she asked, and from her tone of voice alone I was already making my judgments about her.

And my brain/mouth filter switched off. “I don’t beg, you stuck-up old bat.” Even in this post apocalyptic hell there were the aristocratic snobs.

“Fine. Go and pretend you’re someone important.” she scoffed. “I’m getting bored. Why don’t you make yourself scarce?”

“And miss basking in your delightful personality?”

“Do what you like, but I’m done talking to you.” And with that she walked off. I watched her for a bit, heading back towards the entrance ramp I had used to come in, and then I noticed a second ramp off to the side, which was the direction she went.

“Hey, c’mon.” I heard someone say, “Mayor McDonough is gonna make a speech.”

“C’mon Blue, I think we should go listen.”

Saying nothing I followed Piper and several others as we made our way around the shanty town of Diamond City. Everyone was heading to what used to be the outfield, where a kind of stage had been built in front of the old Green Monster, the green wall and scoreboard of Fenway Park. McDonough was already standing atop it as people gathered, many taking seats in one of several park benches that had been put here. Looked like this was a bit more than just an occasional deal.

And something I noticed as we all walked. The entire baseball field hadn’t been overrun with the shantytown housing. A good chunk of it had been allocated to farming, and there was a brahmin pen close by as well. Heck, there was even some playground equipment that people had actually bothered to bring in and set up.

McDonough began once I guess he felt there were enough people gathered. “Everybody? Everybody! I need everyone’s attention! I would like to address the subject that’s on everyone’s mind, and that is the disgusting article Piper has written… Diamond City has stood united for over one hundred fifty years. And what keeps us united are two things. First is the Great Green Guardian behind me. The Wall. Our protector and savior from the filth outside.” He turned to the outfield wall as he spoke about it, gesturing grandly as if it were a thing that’d recognize his praise. And it’s not really protection from the filth outside when you leave the front door open.

“And second, is our faith and trust in each other. The faith and trust that has given us prosperity, security, and education for every citizen. And while the paper might point their fingers at synths and other ghost stories to drive us apart, we will not betray this sacred trust. Now, I want everyone to hear these next words very carefully. I. Am not. A synth.” Okay, now I had no idea what this ‘synth’ thing was, but I think I could make an educated guess.

“I am the same flesh and blood boy who grew up on these streets.” McDonough continued, “Who was born in a shack just down the waterfront to Martha and Patrick McDonough. And I will not abandon my city to these heinous allegations of the press. God bless this city!” he cried, slapping his hands together as if in prayer, “God bless the Wall!”

Pretty much everyone started applauding. I didn’t as I was new to all of this, the accusations he mentioned, whatever the details of what a ‘synth’ were that I didn’t know. I just listened to his words, his tone of voice, and could smell the bullshit of a politician, even though I was standing downwind of a brahmin pen.

“He’s so full of shit.” I heard someone mutter, and noticed he wasn’t applauding with the others. Hmm, maybe there’s hope yet when there’s more than one person who’s not blind to the pandering of a politician.

But I’ll give McDonough credit for at least one thing: Brevity. His speech was succinct.

“Okay Blue, let’s go get something to eat.” Piper said as the crowd began to disperse.

When we got back to the infield we pretty much headed straight for the noodle stand Piper had mentioned. She also called out to the newsy, who was more than eager to come join us. Turned out she didn’t work for Piper but was her little sister.

The noodle stand itself, called ‘Power Noodles,’ was operated by a protectron model robot. Problem with it was that it could only say one line in Japanese: Nan-ni shimasu-ka? Apparently noticing my confusion one of the patrons politely told me to simply answer ‘yes’ as that was all it could understand.

This was also when I noticed what was used for money now. Guess the old paper currency wasn’t really worth anything, except maybe to wipe your ass with. Piper dropped down a mess of old bottle caps, each of them resplendent with the Nuka Cola logo. The protectron collected the bottle caps and served up three bowls of noodles for us. It was actually quite pleasant, though the flavor of the noodles was different than what I was used to, and the spices and other vegetables within weren’t all overpowering. All in all a decent meal.

Now it had been a bit late when I got here, and Piper had suggested getting some sleep first before we continued on. And since I didn’t have any caps I was politely invited to stay and sleep on the couch. The whole place went plenty dark when they switched the lights off. Piper had gone up the stairs to what must’ve been her room, and Nat went to the back behind the cinderblock wall. I stripped down a little and stretched out on the couch, doing what I could to get comfy. Could be worse, I guess. I could be out in the field again in full combat gear and sleeping on the hard ground.

Somewhere in the dark of the night I woke up. Did I hear something unusual? Couldn’t be danger, not from behind a low grade fortification that was a baseball stadium.

No, something did wake me up. A soft whimper, almost too soft to even hear. I did what I could to still my breathing, eyes closed as I tried to listen. When I heard it again I think I got a gauge on where.

From behind the cinderblock wall.

I moved slowly, doing everything I could to try and avoid every creak of a spring as I sat upright on the couch. The place wasn’t impossibly dark, with a trace of the lights outside filtering in through the cracks in the walls now a bit noticeable. I did the best I could to stand up, making as little noise as possible, walking with carefully measured and placed footsteps to walk to the back. The closer I got the more clearly I could hear this soft whimper. It sounded like Nat.

I think I minimized myself as much as possible to peek around the wall. It was indeed her personal space back here, with a sleeping bag, a few toys…

And a pornographic magazine.

On that sleeping bag was Nat, stripped of all of her clothing, legs spread wide for me to see just about everything as she rubbed two fingers over her tiny slit of a pussy. Her chest was nearly perfectly flat, and in the pale light I could see the little poking nubs of her nipples. Her head was back, eyes closed in her private fantasy as her middle finger shifted lower, probing between the lips of her labia as she started fingering herself in earnest, making gentle, wet, squishing noises as she repeatedly drove her middle finger into her pussy. I think she was really oblivious to my presence, her tiny hips rocking against her hand as her juices dribbled out.

It seemed to be very suddenly that my pants were too tight. I managed to loosen my belt, freeing my erect penis. Nat’s soft whimpering became more lustful, gentle moaning, and short of doing something extremely despicable I opted for an alternative. I braced myself against the cinderblocks with one hand, taking my dick in the other to start jerking myself off.

Nat’s soft moaning soon turned to panting, her whole body tensing as she arched her herself into the air, lifting her tiny butt away from her sleeping bag. Her crotch was wet, her pussy so lustfully luscious as her cum seeped out. I squeezed my dick a little, stroking faster as I watched her collapse back onto her sleeping bag, body convulsing as she rode out her orgasm, still fingering herself the whole while.

Then she put both hands to her crotch, obscuring her pussy from me. Still I stroked my hard dick as she ground her hips against her own hands. I clamped down on my own mouth to keep from grunting as the pressure began to build within my balls, my eyes still locked on Nat’s naked body. When she pulled her hands away, I guess feeling completely satisfied now, I got probably the most wonderful view of her little pussy, free of any hair, glistening with her wetness in the soft light. I wondered what she tasted like, how wet she must’ve been, how tight would her body be if I impaled her on my hard member. My eyes were locked on her little mound of flesh when my dick erupted, ejaculating my seed against the cinderblock wall I was hiding behind. I didn’t stop jerking myself off, squeezing out as much cum as I could until my dick started to grow soft.

Little Nat was apparently still oblivious to me, to the knowledge that I had seen her while I crept back to the couch, fixing my pants before laying back down to try and go to sleep. The image of her slender, naked body was probably etched into my mind forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest by far, sure, but I didn't feel like breaking this one up into a few chapters before getting to a good part.
> 
> Also, not putting in a Nate/Nat tag into the relationships at this time. I feel it isn't appropriate when it's a voyeurism scene. Also not doing a Nate/Piper relationship tag, yet. Those of us who've played the game know she's a romanceable companion, but at this point it's just beginning. A little spoilerish foreshadowing, yes, they will be added at some point in the future.


	6. Diamond City & Boston

I was awake relatively early the next morning. I lounged on the couch, waiting for Piper and Nat to wake up, listening to the sounds of Diamond City, the relative symphony as the whole place awoke for the day.

I guess there was a bit of hope for the future after all. Maybe it’ll take a thousand years to get close to where we were, but civilization would not die. Community was still a driving force for people, and as long as that existed I felt we would endure. Even despite power grubbing politicians.

My gaze was drawn to the back of the Publick, a rustling noise from Nat’s private space. After a minute or so of listening, and wondering, I finally saw her as she stepped out. She must’ve been getting dressed but forgotten there was a houseguest, having put on only her leggings. Nat froze when she saw me, and the light was adequate for me to see her clearly. She was very pretty, her dark hair was trimmed shorter than Piper’s, framing her face lovely, her pink nipples seemingly perfectly placed on her chest. I could get a better gauge on her hips, I think, and it didn’t look like she really had any just yet.

It didn’t take very long for Nat to notice me, maybe three steps from around the cinderblock wall and she froze like a deer in headlights. She just stared at me for a good five count before rushing back behind the wall. I’m not sure if she could tell I was awake or not, but since she didn’t scream or anything I think she figured I was still asleep. Probably would be a good idea to play it up.

Before Nat reappeared Piper was already coming down the stairs. She was also all fully dressed.

“Mornin’ Piper.” I grunted, pushing myself upright.

“Mornin’ Blue.” Piper returned, “Sleep well?”

“Better than in the fridge.”

“Hey Piper.” Nat said as she came around from her space, having put on her white shirt and her pink skirt.

“Hey Nat, sleep alright?”

“Uh, yeah.”

I was immediately reminded of Nat, naked on her sleeping bag, legs spread wide as she fingered herself.

“Well, get ready for school kiddo. We’re going to the noodle stand for breakfast.” Piper said.

The morning air was cool and wet, the ground drenched with moisture carried in from the sea just east of us. Yeah, the reasons why plywood and such had been laid out around the buildings. With so much foot traffic there’d be no chance for the grass to grow, and I figured the mud was bad enough that anyone could lose a boot in it in a morning like this.

Just like the night before the protectron was dutifully working the stand, stirring a big pot of noodles. It served us up some bowls and Piper paid it in more bottle caps. We three sat on stools there, Piper between me and Nat. Above us the sky was more white, the russet tarp above me doing little to shade me at this time of morning. Nat was a little bit in a rush, scarffing down her noodles relatively quickly. From the way we’d come to the noodle stand I saw several more kids running by, and Nat gulped down the last of her water before rushing off after them. Amused, I watched them all the way to their school.

Piper and I didn’t eat in such a rush, and I kinda liked it. At least I could slow down a little, get a feel for what had become of this place as the little community roused itself for the morning. There were a few shops not far from the noodle stand, which seemed to be the relative center of town. If my guess was right the stand’s kitchen was built over where the pitcher’s mound used to be.

Relatively behind me was a placed called Commonwealth Weaponry, nestled between two shops. To the right a Mr. Handy manned the relative counter for a general goods store called Diamond City Surplus, and to the left was a place the proprietor called “Swatters!”

When we were done eating we left our bowls for the protectron to collect. “You really think this Valentine fellow can help?” I asked as we walked, Piper leading the way. “You know I don’t exactly have any money.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll work something out.” Piper assured me.

Walking into the Valentine Detective Agency made me feel like I was walking into some secluded, back alley store for a clandestine meeting. The path in this part of the shanty town was just wide enough for two, and there was a short turn off from that cut in between two buildings to actually get to the door.

Inside wasn’t some dark and empty room where everything was covered in dust. There was a desk, two chairs opposite of each other, and further back a mess of filing cabinets. Standing next to one was a woman, figured by the ratty looking pink skirt she wore. Her dark brown hair was neatly groomed and pulled up at the back of her head to keep off of the collar of the worn leather vest she wore.

“Told you your luck wouldn’t last forever.” I heard her say as she rifled through some files.

“Something wrong?” I asked, walking around the desk to get closer to her.

“Another stray coming in from the rain. ‘Fraid you’re too late. Office is closed.” she told me.

“I know you must be busy, but I won’t take much of your time, miss. It’s important.” I replied. I really needed to find this detective.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” she apologized, turning to face me and Piper, “I didn’t mean to be rude, but it’s just… the detective. He’s gone missing.”

“Nicky’s missing? What has he gotten himself into this time?” Piper asked.

“Do you have any idea how I could find him?” I asked.

“He disappeared working a case. Skinny Malone’s gang had kidnapped a young woman, and he tracked them own to heir hideout in Park Street Station. There’s an old vault down there they use as a base. I told Nick he was walking into a trap, but he just smiled and walked out the door like he always does.”

“Who’s this Skinny Malone character?” I asked. Hopefully I wasn’t coming off as too green, but I hadn’t heard of this guy before. Well, hadn’t really had the chance to hear about many people at all, really.

“I don’t know much about him, but he’s from Goodneighbor, and that means he’s in the well-pressed suits and machine guns school of thuggery.”

“You said Malone’s from Goodneighbor?”

“Yeah, it’s a tough neighborhood. Northeast a ways. People with power there care about two things: style and body count.” Ouch. Sounds like the old school mafia/gangster type.

“I’ll find him. You have my word.” I told her. And, okay, not really sure how I’m gonna manage that.

“Thank you. Nick should be easy to spot. He’s always wearing that old hat and trench coat getup. Please, hurry!”

Once we were outside Piper asked, “So, Blue, what’s the plan?”

“The plan… I’m… working on it.” I said as we walked. “But I don’t think we can just waltz right in and take Nick out. Especially when the best thing I’ve got is this.” I drew my 10mm and showed it to Piper. I was also thinking of stopping at the Publick to at least think. I might figure something out, and I figured I’d have better odds than if I just rushed out into the heart of Boston guns blazing.

“Yeah. Two isn’t gonna do much better.” she said, showing me a 10mm of her own.

We were just rounding the corner into the market area when we heard a man yell. ”Don’t move, synth! What have you done with the real Riley? Where’s my brother?” He held one of those ramshackle looking pistols in both hands, aiming it at the head of another man by the noodle stand.

“I swear. I’m not a synth! Don’t shoot! For God sakes, we’re family!” cried the other man, his empty hands raised high in surrender. I guess this was Riley.

“Put the gun down! Now!” ordered yet another man, one of Diamond City’s security. He and two others all held their own mismatched pistols on the armed man. All easily identifiable by the baseball equipment and padding they wore.

Out of reflex my hand had gone to my own pistol, but I held fast. I was just another guy here. This place had its own police involved, and anything I did could fuck things up really bad. I wasn’t law enforcement here, or anywhere.

“He’s a synth! He’ll kill us all!” The man declared.

A gunshot rang out. The security officer who had spoken was the one who shot, his pistol jumping up as he rode the recoil. He had been behind the armed man, aiming at the back of his head.

“Kyle! No!” cried Riley.

Kyle’s head whipped forward from the shot and his whole body just seemed to collapse like a dropped pile of wet laundry. His makeshift pistol fell to the ground with him. It never went off.

“Okay, show’s over! There are no synths in Diamond City, hear me? Just you folks and your damned paranoia!” the security officer said as he lowered his pistol, speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear him. The other two officers lowered their guns as well.

Okay, when shit goes down there’s a lot of things you can miss. Tunnel vision’s a bitch. As the tension eased away I noticed how hard my heart was pounding, how tense my whole body was feeling, how it melted away as I eased my hand away from my 10mm. But also I noticed now the others in the market. There were a bunch of witnesses, people who could’ve attested to the fuck up I could’ve done if I just drew and shot Kyle. Several people had gone to cover when Kyle drew, and were now standing back up.

“Whoa.” Piper softly said. “I had no idea…”

I motioned for Piper to step up to a building with me, to get clear of some of the people I’d rather they not hear. She drew in close so I didn’t have to speak too loudly. “People are this afraid of synths?” I asked.

“There’s stories… of people being replaced.” Piper told me. “Like, one day they’re suddenly a different person. I know people can change, but it doesn’t happen overnight.”

Now there sounds to be a lot of speculation about synths, but as much as everyone seems to be reacting to them, the hushed words, the itchy trigger fingers, this isn’t just the ramblings of a crazy few.

“Protection for sale!” a man yelled in slightly accented English, “Hand-tooled pieces! Don’t walk outside the Wall undefended!” That piqued my interest.

“C’mon.” I said to Piper as I stared walking over to Commonwealth Weaponry.

“Hey. You’re the new guy, right?” the man asked as we walked up.

“The new guy?” I asked him.

He chuckled. “Word kind of travels fast in Diamond City. What can I say?” I managed to place his Spanish accent, which I honestly found surprising in the middle of Boston. “Name’s Arturo Rodriguez. If you need protection, let’s talk.”

We talked a bit, and I at least got an idea of what Arturo had for inventory, not just in guns but ammunition too. And also what he was asking for in bottle caps. He also had a complimentary workbench set up for people to use, though I had the impression it was encouraged for his customers. In addition to a variety of firearms (which included those made of wood and lengths of pipes) he also had various components as well.

And on the plus side he said he’d buy weapons from us as well. He also pointed out a bounty board that was situated between him and Swatters!

But that would have to wait, for now. Maybe.

We stopped at the Publick on our way out so Piper could leave a note for Nat. She told me her sister would be alright for a few days easy. So once that was settled we left Diamond City.

* * *

The sun was setting way off in the west as Piper and I found refuge in a little diner somewhere in the ruins of Boston. My backpack was pretty full of loot and Piper had stuffed her pockets full of all sorts of stuff I would’ve considered to be junk. But she had also insisted.

My training in the army had included at least basic survival, but then that had also been for a world, a wilderness that was rather different than this irradiated wasteland. We had set up a small fire and were now roasting up bits of radroach meat. I honestly wouldn’t have ever considered eating anything from a cockroach the size of a small dog or housecat, but when one is hungry enough one will try eating anything that might be remotely edible.

Radroaches don't taste all that good.

My thoughts wandered through what I had learned with Piper. Where to scrounge for scraps and bits of treasure, the odd places to possibly find caps and ammo, and those were places I wouldn’t have even considered looking.

I also had my first encounter with ghouls, or at least the feral kind as Piper had told me afterwards. Their skin was jaundiced, wrinkled and scabrous, their eyes bloodshot, and those that wore anything wore tattered rags for the most part. They seemed to move in a lethargic fashion, like it was a monumental effort to get going. And maybe it was, but when the first one lunged at me at inhuman speed… Even my combat training hadn’t quite prepared me for that. I barely managed to get one in the face with a blast from my shotgun, and while pellets tore away at its face it did little to slow the ghoul down. Ghouls were superhuman tough, and it seemed to take too much ammo to try and put one down. Even using my tire iron ax was nearly a fruitless venture. I had incidentally taken the leg off a ghoul, and it continued to crawl after me, snarling in primal rage. They were so mindless, heedless of their own injuries, that even dismembered and bleeding to death they tried in vain to continue the fight.

But we had come through those fights. I was also kinda surprised that, at this time, we had also come out ahead in ammo for our 10mm pistols. I had also found an old army shotgun and Piper had taken a red painted baseball bat for a close-in backup weapon.

We hadn’t really said much while dinner cooked, or while we ate. The fire was doused and we were lying down on my sleeping bags by the green glow of the display from my Pip-Boy when Piper broke the silence.

“How you holding up, Blue?” she softly asked, rolling onto her side to look at me.

“I wish I knew.” I told her. I really didn’t know myself how to answer.

“I don’t know how to… how to ask this, but… I know you’re looking for your son…”

I had a guess at what she was trying to delicately ask. “My wife’s dead.” I bluntly told her.

“Oh. Oh, I’m sorry Blue.”

“It’s alright.” I told her, not quite feeling it myself. I then reached over to my Pip-Boy and switched the light off, bathing us in the darkness of starlight.


	7. Vault 114

When we woke that morning I was kinda glad Piper hadn’t snuggled up next to me during the night. Well, I was mostly glad. A deep part of me had wanted her to. We quietly had breakfast, splitting a box of Dandy Boy Apples and a bottle of water before moving out.

It was afternoon by the time we made it back to Diamond City. Piper negotiated with Arturo for caps for our loot while I used his workbench to rework our 10mm pistols. We had found several with a mish mash of alterations, and I took what I knew from my training in the army to work out a pair that were the best possible.

Now having a laser rifle would’ve been nice, I ended up settling for a simpler combat shotgun that Piper had found. We were kinda lucky with that one since someone had actually set it in a vice and rigged a tripwire to make a crude (but potentially effective) booby trap. Arturo had a few alternate parts, which we acquired in exchange for many of the other guns we had gotten.

So, newly armed, now better armored with some rather crudely pounded metal plates strapped to us (hey, any body armor is better than no armor at all), Piper and I felt we were set to head out after Nick. It was actually after school had let out by the time we got going, and we stopped long enough for Piper to pass some caps to Nat and get a goodbye hug before we headed out.

It was only my second day venturing out into the Boston ruins, but already I was starting to get acquainted with the place. The wind made strange howling sounds as it rushed through the holes in the still standing skyscrapers, battering loose chunks of steel paneling like the clapper of a wind chime, creating hollow sounding metal-on-metal clanking high off in the distance.

Things were extremely quiet when we got to the Common. I kept my combat shotgun up and ready, eyes tracking for movement, watching and listening for potential threats. All I heard was the ghostly music of decaying skyscrapers far to the south. We found the stairs down to a subway station, and honestly from some of the signs of foot traffic it actually felt rather obvious. These guys had made no effort to conceal their passage. Slowly we went inside, though not making any effort to hide.

It was something we had discussed. We’d gauge their first reactions, hope for the best, and take it from there.

Well, they weren’t too happy with us just walking in. As soon as one of them spotted us he drew a 10mm and started shooting. Piper and I took cover, but the guys were so foolish as to advance on us, hiding just behind a doorway. Three of them had their chests shredded from my shotgun before the others realized they couldn’t take us so easily. I took the lead, moving quickly for cover. We made short work of them.

Not all of them were human. This was my first encounter with ghouls that hadn’t gone feral. As Piper had told me, the feral ghouls were once human but the radiation that changed their bodies, rotting part of them away also had rotted parts of their brain to degenerate them into mindless killing machines. These rather well dressed ghouls (all of them were sharing that old Chicago mobster look) were the lucky ones who’s brains were still whole.

So we liberated the bodies of their ammo and caps, and I collected one of their submachine guns as well, a relatively modern version of the Thompson with a fifty round drum magazine.

Slowly we worked our way forward, and more of Skinny’s men just started shooting at us. My old army training was still strong enough in me, helping guide my actions as I took cover, returned fire, and slowly advanced. It was more evident compared to Piper’s actions. While she followed my example in moving through cover her shots were less measured than mine. I would squeeze off two shots with my shotgun while she’d pop off half a dozen with her pistol. I would take a split second to line up my shot where she would aim in the vicinity and she apparently would shoot in the hopes of hitting her target.

We found the vault door, Vault 114, deep down a subway tunnel. It was closed, but like when I left Vault 111 I was able to use my Pip-Boy to unlock the controls and open it. We ended up shooting our way through more of Skinny Malone’s men. Ultimately we found Nick, talking through a door to another of Skinny’s men. He hadn’t noticed us until we were virtually on him, and just as he was drawing his gun I shredded his face with a blast from my shotgun.

“Hey, you. I don’t know who you are, but we got three minutes before they realize muscles-for-brains ain’t coming back. Get this door open!”

I went straight for the door, but the controls were inoperative. I noticed a computer terminal next to me, but it was also locked.

“Here.” Piper said. She was kneeling next to the guy’s body, having rifled through his pockets and was holding up a holotape. I popped it into my Pip-Boy, found it had some login credentials, and tried it on the terminal. I soon had it unlocked and the door open.

“Ah, my ‘knight in shining armor.’” I heard Nick say as we stepped into the dark room. He sounded like a private eye from the really old programs from over a century ago. “The question is, why does he come all this way, and risk life and limb, for an old private eye?” the… thing asked. Was this Nick Valentine?

“Whoa… What… are you?” I asked. It stood as tall as me, wearing a fedora and patched trench coat, but its… skin was gray and torn. I could see wires and a metal skeleton beneath. What was really unsettling was the bare metal frame of its right hand and the orange glow of neon from its eyes. Those eyes, the irises replaced by little neon rings that looked like the letter ‘O’ as they blazed.

“Told you. I’m a detective.” it said, sounding rather defensive. “Look, I know the skin and metal parts ain’t comforting, but it’s not important right now. The only thing that matters is why you went to all this trouble to cut me loose.”

“I’m tracking a murderer.” I growled. “The bastard who shot my wife. Took my son. I don’t even have a clue who he is or where he’s gone.”

“So, you need a little angel of vengeance, huh? Well, I don’t usually go after blood money, but I guess I can make an exception. I’ve been cooped up here for weeks. Turns out the runaway daughter I came here to find wasn’t kidnapped. She’s Skinny Malone’s new flame, and she’s got a mean streak. Anyway, you got troubles, and I’m glad to help. But now ain’t the time. Let’s blow this joint. Then we’ll talk.”

So we did. Not quite literally, but we ended up blowing away more of Skinny’s men as we followed Nick for the exit. “Loud and hard.” it described it after I had unloaded a few dozen rounds from my captured submachine gun into three of them.

We were almost out it felt. Nicky had gotten yet another door unlocked and we had stepped out into the main entrance hall for the vault…

With Skinny Malone, two of his men behind him, and a dark haired woman in a dark gray, sequined dress with matching shawl and heels. (Heels? In this place?) Her features were sharper, drawn a little, dark around the eyes like I’d seen in some drug abusers. While the men held submachine guns (rather loosely) she held a white painted baseball bat in both hands. Now I was presuming one of the men was Skinny, as Nicky had said his name was rather ironic. One of the men was rather heavy set, but a comfortable heavy, his weight more evenly distributed across his whole body.

“Nicky. What are you doin’?” the big guy asked. Yup, Skinny Malone. “You come into my house, shoot up my guys. You have any idea how much this is gonna set me back?” Hell, he was really taking this gangster thing to the hilt with the suit and accent.

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for your two-timing dame, Skinny. You ought to tell her to write home more often.” Nick calmly replied.

“Aw…” cooed the women, “poor little Nicky. Ashamed you got beat up by a girl? I’ll just run back home to daddy, shall I?” she said in a rather condescending tone, matching the old Chicago gangster accent.

“Should’ve left it alone, Nicky. This ain’t the old neighborhood. In this vault, I’m king of the castle. You hear me? And I ain’t lettin’ some private dick shut us down now that I finally got a good thing goin’!”

“I told you we should’ve just killed him, but then you had to get all sentimental!” the woman snapped, glaring at Skinny, “All that stupid crap about the ‘old times.’”

“Darla, I’m handling this! Skinny Malone’s always got things under control!” Skinny snapped right back.

Under control? Yeah, right. It almost seemed like we could have a real dialogue with Skinny. Now if he could just muzzle…

“Oh yeah, then what’re these two doing here, huh?” the woman, Darla, asked, now looking straight at me. “Valentine must’ve brought them here to rub us all out!”

“That wasn’t the original plan, but hey, tempting.” I told her. Even though she had that bat in hand, and Skinny and his two other thugs all had submachine guns, I honestly wasn’t feeling all that threatened right now, not after the number of men we had just cut our way through just to get to Nick in the first place.

“Hey, I’m the one in charge here. You got something to say? Say it to me.” Skinny told us.

Well, okay then. Sometimes you’ve got to be as blunt as the baseball bat Darla was holding with some people. “Look at yourself. Darla is playing you for a sap. You’re better than this. You’re better than her.” I told Skinny.

“You’re… you’re right.” Skinny said as my words sunk in through his thick skull. “Things have gone nothin’ but south since she walked into my life.”

“What’re you talkin’ about Skinny?” Darla asked.

“I’m sayin’ you’re draggin’ me and this whole operation down a bad road, toots. We’re through.” Skinny replied.

“Well, fine then!” snarled Darla, “I’m going back home. I don’t need you, you fat ass!”

“They always gotta hit you where it hurts…” Skinny said as Darla turned and ran for the vault entrance. Sounded a little sad. Can’t say I blame him. “Now what am I gonna do about you two? I know. I’m gonna give you untill the count of ten. I still see your ugly faces after that, I’m gonna start shooting until there ain’t no bullets left in this whole vault!”

The three of us wasted no time while Skinny loudly counted down. True to his word they didn’t shoot at us when we went past, nor did they come running after us, guns blazing, after we’d long cleared the vault door and were hitting a service ladder for the surface.

“Ah, look at that Commonwealth sky. Never thought anything so naturally ominous could end up looking so inviting…” Nick said, looking up at the narrow sliver of sky above us. There were some cotton ball clouds floating overhead, wanting to give that illusion of a warm, calm summer day. “Thanks for getting me out. How did you know where to find me, anyway? Not many people knew where I went…”

“Your secretary. She sent us.”

“She did? I should give her a raise.” Nick mused. “Now, you mentioned something about tracking down a murderer, and how he took your son. I want you to come back to my office in Diamond City. Give me all the details. Besides, I think you’ve earned a chance to sit down and clear your head.”

“I’ll meet you there.” I told… him.

“See you in Diamond City.” Nick didn’t wait for us as he took an alley and ran off.

Honestly I wasn’t feeling like I was in such a hurry. We started off in the same direction at a more sedate pace. That and moving too fast would be quickly tiring with some of the loot we had swiped from Skinny’s fallen men.

“Always on good behavior, aren’t ya?” Piper asked as we walked back towards Diamond City.

“Didn’t realize I had been.” I replied. Honestly I didn’t think I had been such a good guy. Kinda funny she’d ask that after how many people we had just killed. I found it unsettling, but training and actual combat had… tempered me for it. I had no idea how Piper was dealing with it, could deal with it, but as violent as this world had become maybe she was already long inured to the death of others like this.

“So this is you not even tryin’, huh? I appreciate it. Too few folk can be bothered.” Piper told me. Honestly, considering how hard life must be now I could kinda understand it. But there’s a strength in numbers, a power in community, and that comes from being willing to help each other out without expectation of recompense. “Course, in my experience, if you want to do real good, playing nice only gets you so far. I mean, look at Diamond City, a place I’ve been trying to warn of real danger. But every issue I publish, all I hear is: ‘Oh, Piper, why don’t you ever publish anything happy? Piper, why can’t you write something nice for a change?’ It’s enough to make me wanna hang up my hat some days.”

And about being nice getting you so far, I felt she was right. There’s a time for words, a time to be nice and civilized, and then there’s a time where violence is the only option. These aren’t exclusively all the options, either. Some of the peace mongering politicos and their supporters couldn’t seem to understand that, that words had failed us in dealing with the Chinese, that if we had simply stood by and did nothing as they kept demanding the leadership do that they would have marched their armies across Alaska and over North America, guns blazing.

“Then quit.” I told her, “If it’s that clear people aren’t interested, why keep going?” I asked her.

Piper must’ve had this argument in her own head already, rehearsed over and over. Her answer was very quick and clear. “Because people need to know the truth. Even when it’s bad. Especially when it’s bad.” she told me. “Sure, it can be scary, knowing what’s really out there. A night doesn’t go by I’m not afraid some Institute drone’ll decide today’s the day to pay ol’ Piper and family a visit. But it’s worth it. Because I know the truth, that’s what protects us.”

“Scared, huh? Could’ve fooled me.”

“I’m pushy, not crazy. Honestly, these days, I’m more scared for my sister. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to her. But I’m not the only one with something to lose. That’s why people deserve to know what’s out there, good or bad.”

“Absolutely. Couldn’t agree more. How can you protect you and yours if you don’t know what you’re facing?” I had even seen this on the other side, once the T-45 had been introduced for our front line heavy weapons troopers, and later the T-51 and even the T-60. The Chinese soldiers had no idea what they were facing at first, the veritable walking tanks that were our soldiers, able to carry man portable heavy weapons into areas actual tanks couldn’t. Once word spread, once the soldiers realized they were ill equipped to deal with our soldiers in power armor, many started simply surrendering on sight.

In hindsight the surrendering seemed to do more to slow our advance than the fighting.

“Exactly. Most folks, though, they’d prefer a comforting lie. Not me. I’ve seen firsthand what the truth can do. My sister and I, we grew up way out in the Commonwealth. Tiny little settlement. Our dad, he was part of the local militia. Heh. ‘Keepin’ the raiders off our backs and the mirelurks out of our latrines,’ as he described it.” I briefly wondered what a mirelurk was.

“Well, one day, our dad turns up dead.” she told me, her voice cracking. “His captain, asshole named Mayburn, claims raiders must’ve gotten him on watch. Well, I didn’t buy it. Started making inquiries. Turns out, the captain, he’d sold out. Thought he wasn’t getting paid enough to babysit the town. He was going to leave the gates open one night, let a group of raiders sack the place, and take a cut of the profits.”

Honestly I felt those raiders would’ve killed this Mayburn instead. Certainly would’ve been simpler.

“My dad found out and was going to turn Mayburn in, but Mayburn got to him first. And I wasn’t about to let that bastard get away with murder.” She growled that last part just a little. “I tried talking to the mayor but he wouldn’t listen. So I papered the entire town in posters, ‘Wanted for Gross Dereliction of Duty. Captain Mayburn.’ The mayor sure wanted to talk after that. The town threw Mayburn out on his ass and were dug-in when a very surprised group of raiders finally showed.”

“I’m sorry about your dad.”

“Thanks. It was hard after he was gone, but knowing he died doing right, that’s always made it easier. But, hey, I… I’m sorry if I’ve been rambling. I just get fired up sometimes. It’s just nice to talk to someone who, who actually seems to get it, you know.” She stopped, and after a pace or two so did I.

I turned to look at her. She seemed a little more vulnerable now, emotionally rocked by what she had just told me. I stepped up a little closer, drawing her attention back to the here and now, her hazel eyes glancing up into mine. My right hand started to come up on its own, drawn to the softness of her cheek, her moist lips as they seemed to quiver just a little. Beneath the heavy, dinged and dented metal plate protecting her, her chest heaved with deep breaths. I felt something in my chest, a longing, but when I closed my eyes I saw Nora there, waiting expectantly. By force of will my hand went back down.

“Yeah, I know.” I softly said, turning to face the way back to Diamond City again. “C’mon. Let’s get going.”

I prayed that Nick would be able to help me find Shaun, and the murder of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint, but no, not yet. Adding the relationship tag as of this point, though, as we've got something started.
> 
> And in case any are wondering, I'm actually running a (modded) playthrough and am copying the dialogue from the choices I'm making for this (with a few tweaks to help make sense; Darla & Skinny certainly wouldn't ignore Piper standing with the Sole Survivor & Nick at the entrance to Vault 114). Of the numerous mods I do have enabled, one is for a cuter Piper, Cait, and Curie (sorry, no giveaways now as to whether or not Cait and/or Curie show up), as well as the wholly appropriate Pipe Shotgun I referenced to near the start of this story.


	8. Diamond City - Starting The Hunt

Evening was upon us when we got back to Diamond City. We stopped at the Commonwealth Weaponry first, selling Arturo the multitude of submachine guns and 10mm pistols Piper and I had collected from Skinny Malone’s crew. With our loads lightened we went back to Valentine’s office. The little side path was feeling especially dark and ominous in the shadows of the setting sun.

“Well, speak of the devil.” Nick said, spying us as we walked in.

“You saved Nick, this agency, and my job. Thank you.” Ellie said.

“You’re welcome.” I replied.

“Here. I know we didn’t discuss payment, but you deserve a reward.” Ellie told me, handing me a bag of caps. “You know, if you’re lookin’ for work, and don’t mind putting on the detective hat, Nick sure could use a partner…”

“Whoa. One case at a time, Ellie. Our new friends need our help, first.” Nick said. “Alright. Let’s get down to business. Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable.” he added as he took the chair behind the desk. I sat too, ready to get down to business.

“When you’re trying to find someone who’s gone missing, the devil is in the details. Tell me everything you can, no matter how… painful it might be.” Nick told me. Ellie was just behind him to his left, pencil and notepad at the ready. And I could feel Piper behind me.

Where to begin. I closed my eyes to think a little. No one said a thing as I gathered my thoughts, settling my nerves so I could speak. “My wife was… murdered. She was trying to keep them from taking Shaun and they… they just…”

“It’s okay.” interrupted Ellie, speaking gently. “You don’t need to say anything more.”

“So, we’re talking about a group of cold-hearted killers, but they waited until something went wrong to resort to violence.” Nick reasoned, “What else can you tell me?”

“We’re looking for my son, Shaun. He’s less than a year old. Why would anyone take him?”

“Good question. Why your family in particular, and why an infant? Someone would be taking on all of his care, and a baby needs a lot of it.” Nick said, “That confirms it. This isn’t a random kidnapping. Whoever took your kid had an agenda. Hmm…” He pondered a thought. “There’s a lot of groups in the Commonwealth that take people. Raiders, Super Mutants, the Gunners, and of course, there’s the Institute.”

The mysterious Institute again. But one other made me think. “Who are the Gunners?” I asked. I was already familiar with raiders, and they seemed to be nothing more than anarchists, bullies, and not the type that could even break into a vault.

“High-end mercenaries.” Nick answered, “No job too brutal. They’re in the running as likely suspects, but they wouldn’t be the one pulling the strings.”

Which means if they did this then they would simply have delivered Shaun to someone. Which left the only other obvious possibility…

“So you think this Institute is responsible?” I asked.

“Well, they’re the boogeyman of the Commonwealth.” Nick told me, which wasn’t anything I didn’t already know. “Something goes wrong, everyone blames them. Easy to see why. Those early model synths of theirs strip whole towns for parts, killing everything in their way. Then you got the newer models, good as human, that infiltrate cities and pull strings from the shadows. Worst of all, no one knows why they do it, what their plan is, or where they are. Not even me, and I’m a synth myself. A discarded prototype, anyway.”

I had a suspicion, a strong one, and it made sense. Virtually an… android, human like in appearance save for the neon orange of his eyes. The torn and rent gray skin of his helped mark him for what he was, and I guess that might’ve contributed to him being able to live and work in Diamond City despite all their anti-synth paranoia. He was a known entity, at least known enough that he wasn’t human.

But we needed to focus. “Either way, I need to find Shaun.” I said. Right now I didn’t care what Nick was, just so long as he could help. And if worse came to worse… I wondered if I could be capable of pulling the data from his memory tapes.

“You’re right. This speculation is getting us off track. Let’s focus on what you saw. What did these kidnappers look like?”

“Well… The woman was dressed in a… I think it was some kind of hazard suit. The man had… some sort of metal brace on his arm.” I said.

“Maybe some kind of improvised armor? Lot of hired guns do that to look tough. The hazard suit is interesting. Not many mercs can afford something that fancy. What else do you remember about them?”

There wasn’t much else other than right up at the end… “One of them came right up to me. Bald head, scar across his left eye.” I wasn’t sure I’d ever be able to forget his face.

“Wait. It couldn’t be…” Nick went, like I’d just shook loose some memory circuits. “You didn’t hear the name ‘Kellogg’ at all, did you?”

“No. They never said their names.” At least I don’t think they had. It was possible they were that professional.

“Hmm… its way too big of a coincidence…” Nick mused, “Ellie, what notes do we have about the Kellogg case?”

“The description matches.” Ellie told us, “Bald head. Scar. Reputation for dangerous mercenary work, but no one knows who his employer is.”

“And he bought a house here in town, right? And he had a kid with him, didn’t he?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, that’s right. The house in the abandoned West Stands. The boy with him was about ten years old.” Ellie said.

A boy? But ten? “There’s no way that could be Shaun…” I said.

“Yeah. Big difference between an infant and a ten-year old, but that doesn’t mean we’re on the wrong track. He could have a son of his own. Or maybe he’s turned kidnapping into a bad habit. In any event, they both vanished a while back. No trace. Let’s take a walk over to Kellogg’s last known address. See if we can snoop out where he went.”

“Security doesn’t really go to that part of town,” Ellie added, “but you three should still be careful.”

“I always am…” reassured Nick as he stood.

I stood with him, and before I could really stop myself I yawned.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize it was so late.” apologized Nick. “Maybe in the morning? I’ll keep a watch on the place.

“We’ll be at the Publick.” Piper said, speaking up for the first time in a while.

“Meet you back here in the morning?” I asked.

“Right here, no problem.” Nick assured us.

Piper and I walked together back to the Publick.

“Hey Blue, I’m gonna get us dinner.” Piper said, “Have Nat set up the hot plates. She’ll know what to do.”

“Okay.” I replied, turning to walk into the Publick while Piper headed off to another store of the market. I watched her walk away for a bit before going inside.

Nat was inside and I relayed her sister’s message. The kid immediately went to work, pulling out a pair of hot plates and an extension cord, setting up a makeshift food prep area on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Not really knowing what to do myself I dropped my pack on the floor, shed my body armor, and myself onto the couch, going over what I had learned with Nick just a little while ago.

Kellogg. Finally a name to go with that scarred face and gravelly voice, that cold and uncaring demeanor.

“Hey, you okay?” Nat asked. She bounced a little as she sat down next to me on the couch. She was barefoot, wearing only her blue leggings and white shirt.

“Just… thinking, that’s all.” I told her.

“You looked sad.” she told me, scooting over closer and leaning against me. I went ahead and put an arm over her shoulders, accepting her comfort.

“It’s just that… I miss my wife and son.”

“I’d miss Piper if she weren’t here. Sometimes I miss her when she’s out looking for a story.”

I smiled a little. “I think she’s found herself a really big story this time.” I told her. “And I’ll do my best to protect her.”

We’d only met a few days ago, and she’d even called me an asshole that first time, but this time she simply pressed in tighter to me, putting an arm across my chest. She felt warm and comfortable, a gentle pressure at my side.

And again the image of her little naked body, legs splayed wide, her crotch glistening wet in the low ambient light, came unbidden to my mind.

The door banged as Piper opened it. “Dinner’s here!” she announced, holding more than one bundle in her arms. Nat immediately hopped up to help her big sister, and together they set about cooking dinner. It practically smelled like she was frying up some steaks once the meat was beginning to sizzle, and along with them went a few strange looking carrots.

“Here.” Piper said, passing me a familiar bottle of dark brown glass. “Might not be quite what you’re used to, but at least it’s chilled.” I noticed the six pack when she placed it on the floor by our feet, taking a bottle for herself as well. It occurred to me that Piper should’ve been carded before being able to buy beer, she looked that young. Then again there really wasn’t any government around to try and enforce a drinking age now. Not like any teens could do some stupid shit and go driving after they got drunk. It’d be a miracle to find a working vehicle of any kind from all the rusted out wrecks I’d seen.

True to her word, the bottle was sweating and chilled my fingers as I held it. Certainly relatively fresh as it was quite fizzy too. It actually felt like it’d make my list of comfort foods, along with the savory smelling steaks as they sizzled. To a bit of Nat’s disappointment she got a bottle of nuka cola instead. Our utensils were mismatched to say the least, and I was glad my combat knife was clean as I had to use it to cut my steak (it wasn’t tough, just that they didn’t have that many sharp knives). And yes, dinner made me feel homesick.

After dinner Nat cleaned things up and Piper went up to her room. We soon heard the clickity-clack of keys. The noise went on well after Nat was done cleaning, after which I was used as a backrest while she did homework. I really thought it was strange how comfortable she had gotten around me. Both of them, really. It was barely a few days, less than that really with Nat, and it was already like I was part of the family.

I did help Nat a little with her math homework, my eyes sometimes dropping down to her flat chest. The collar of her shirt was too high to get any kind of a peek, but I could imagine her bare chest well enough, even as I nursed my third bottle of beer.

It was the middle of the night when a noise woke me up. I think I was starting to become accustomed to the sounds of Diamond City at night, feeling a little more rested this time, but also this time it was the sound of a fridge door opening that woke me. It wasn’t hooked up for power, the cooling coils long since rusted through and the gasses lost, but it was still used to store foodstuffs. I was starting to wonder who was up when the door closed and I saw Nat standing before it, a carton of water in one hand as she chugged it heavily.

And my heart skipped a beat when I saw she was naked. It didn’t take long for the blood to get moving, my pants starting to grow uncomfortable as my eyes drifted up and down her slim body.

After drinking half the carton down Nat turned and walked back to her room. She almost looked ghostly in the pale silvery light, my eyes locked on her tiny rear end as the shadows shifted over her. I had a full on erection well before she disappeared behind the stacked cinderblocks that gave her room a semblance of privacy.

I was half tempted to pull my dick out and start jerking off to settle my erection when I heard a familiar whimpering sound. As quietly as I possibly could I peeled myself from the couch, already loosening my pants as I slowly crept towards Nat’s room.

I don’t recall what the weather was like outside, but in the Publick there was a full moon out.

Nat was almost lying on her sleeping bag, her flat chest pressed to the floor with her slim butt raised heavenward. Her legs were spread, part for support, and I had a nearly perfect view of her holes as two of her fingers plied her soft flesh. She was working her pussy with fervor, starting with her middle finger to probe the depths of her pussy.

With a firm grip on my dick I started stroking myself. Some deep and primal part of me wanted to just walk on over there, shove my throbbing member into her juicy pussy, feel her hot body as it squeezed my dick.

Instead I squeezed myself a little harder, jerking a little faster. As I watched I saw Nat add her ring finger to her pussy, her hips gyrating against her hand. It was not long before I could hear the sloppy wet noises of her pussy, little driblets of liquid running down her fingers to land on her sleeping bag. I was barely cognizant of how this young girl could get so sexually aroused, hearing her muffled moans of lust as she shoved a corner of her sleeping bag against her mouth with her free hand. Her body shuddered as a squirt of cum jetted past her fingers, and I dreamed of what it would have felt like seeping out around my dick as I pounded her little pussy. My hips jerked as I shot my own seed into her room, splattering softly on the wooden floor before me.

It was suddenly so quiet that I could hear myself panting heavily, could hear Nat panting too. When my eyes began to focus again I glanced down at her little naked body, legs parted and practically inviting a lover’s penis to push into her, her nipples rubbing against the soft and smooth nylon with every breath…

Our gazes locked. She saw me, I saw her, and I could see the fear sparkling in the one eye I could see. I swallowed hard, hopefully looking just as terrified as she must’ve felt. She could cry out, scream at the top of her lungs and I’d be fucked over in the worst way possible.

But Nat didn’t scream. I’m not sure how long I stood there, the both of us staring at each other, my dick growing soft in the cool air. Slowly I raised a finger to my lips, gesturing for silence. Her gaze never left me as I took a few steps back, pulling up my pants before turning to quietly walk back to the couch.

Yes, I was worried about what Nat was thinking. Was she trying to figure out what she should do? What I would do?

I certainly didn’t want to hurt her, would never intentionally do something to hurt her. Hell, if she had more of a complete bedroom, with full walls and a door, I might’ve not even known she read porn and stripped naked to finger herself into orgasmic bliss. Maybe she’d be too embarrassed about that to even tell Piper. It was certainly something to turn on her, but I thought that’d be best as a worst case, the nuclear option (yeah, I get the irony).

My sleep was rather fitful for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to not repeat myself from the last chapter involving Nat, but I also didn't want to progress this too much at all, which was very tempting anyway. I also have an idea and it was a little difficult to write something without ruining it.
> 
> And then also a little tension for the ending. As with my other ongoing work I'm not wanting this side of the story to devolve into something like a cheap porno. Bad and difficult things sometimes happen.


	9. Diamond City - Clues

I didn’t wake up with any knives in my eyes or any new holes in my body the next morning, so I guess that was a good sign. Piper was up and moving about, but Nat was nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s the half pint?” I asked.

“Nat said she wanted to meet up with Erin, a girl from school, so she left earlier.” Piper told me as she came downstairs from her room. “I got your story typed up, and Nat should have it printed for circulation after school.”

Yeah, I felt a little bit nervous about that. My story for thousands to read.

We left the Publick together, going to the noodle stand for breakfast first before meeting up with Nick Valentine. After that we met up with the aging synth right where we left him. He simply nodded and started walking, so we followed him.

Nick spoke as we walked, “I didn’t want Ellie to hear this, but I think you should know. Everything I dug up about Kellogg before his disappearance is bad news. He’s more than just a mercenary. He’s a professional. Quick, clean, thorough. He has no enemies, because they’re all dead… except you.” 

We walked around the far side of the school, and further off I saw another set of stairs that went up and through a break in the old fence. The blazing red neon sign above proudly proclaimed the door the entrance to a place called “Red Seat.” Our path soon took us away, on a walkway of expanded metal and rusting handrails. Below us the city stirred, but seemed content to ignore us as the rising sun shown over the far side of the old stadium.

Nick continued, “But nine to one odds says he’s our man. It’s more than just you identifying his distinguishing features. The MO is him as well. Leading a small team to kidnap a baby, and leaving one of the parents alive for later? Not many mercs in the Commonwealth can pull that off.” We finally reached a particular door near the end of the walkway. “Here we are. Keep an eye out, will ya? Let’s see if I can get this open.” With that he crouched down before the door lock, the narrow metal of his exposed fingers having worked well for lock picks back in the vault.

I casually turned to look out across Diamond City again. Aside from a few stretches of the market place it was actually kinda hard to see people directly. I think I saw one guard as he patrolled his circuit, but even at this distance it would be hard to make out any more specific details, like what we were doing.

“That’s one heck of a lock…” muttered Nick, “Got something to hide, Kellogg?” I guess it was too much for Nick as he added, “Why don’t you give it a try?”

Okay, my time in the 108th never included such things as picking locks. If we were needing to get through a door we took simpler, more violent methods to do so.

Now you’re probably also thinking I could just pull out my 10mm or my shotgun and just shoot the lock. Problem there is the metal in the way, the rippling and rusting steel could screw up the bullet’s path from a 10mm, and shotguns are great for people but the mass of pellets wouldn’t blast the hole through the doorframe and all like you might think. I had considered just kicking the door but then I’m still having to break the doorframe and I figured a man like Kellogg would have it reinforced for such a contingency.

“Hey, Blue, what’s that?” I heard Piper ask.

I looked to Piper, then down at what she was pointing at. Without waiting for an answer she vaulted over the rail to the old seating beneath us. A lot of trash and litter and other debris had built up over the centuries… My god, the time since the bombs…

It must’ve been extreme luck for Piper to have spotted what looked like a key to a doorknob, for her to have been standing at the right place, to look down at the right moment to even have a chance to see sunlight reflect off its polished surface. With the key in hand she scrambled back the way she had went. I offered her a hand to help pull her up and back over the railing. The key looked silver, not rusted, not even worn. Hell, I was even surprised that it fit in the lock…

And worked.

One last quick look around showed no one we could tell was paying us any mind, and so we all went inside.

Kellogg’s place was probably a third the size of the Publick, and that was counting what was used for a second floor above us. There was a desk, radio, a television (which I doubt would work), and a whole lot of other clutter.

“Let’s take a look around.” Nick suggested, “Kellogg must’ve left something behind.”

I walked around the desk to get to the stairs, and up. There were no windows at all in this place, illuminated by a few bare light bulbs that had survived (like the millions of their similarly made brethren). There was a dresser, a single bed, and more junk about. Piper and I rummaged through these, and I found it strange that I found an occasional handful of caps in the dresser.

“Place seem small to you? Figured a guy like Kellogg would think big…” mused Nick.

“Yeah. I’d expect a well-to-do mercenary to have a larger home than this.” I replied.

“Doesn’t seem like there’s much here.” added Piper.

It was when I came back down the stairs that I noticed it. Hidden under the desk, where one typically doesn’t look because that’s where your legs go, I noticed something that shouldn’t have been there, by a foot. It looked like a length of pipe. When I crouched down for a better look I found a button at the end of it. When I pushed it a length of wall at the far corner from me lifted up and away.

“Well… That’s one way to hide a room.” Nick said, the motion drawing his attention. He was first into the next space.

“Well look at this.” Nick said, “All of a merc’s favorite things…”

“Gwinnett Stout Beer, .44 caliber bullets… And cigars. ‘San Francisco Sunlights.’” I said as my gaze fell over some of the different contents of this room. Out of my new survival habit I grabbed the loose bullets.

“Hmm. Interesting brand. Won’t lead us anywhere on its own, though.” Nick said.

“We’ll never find him.” I grumbled.

“Damnit, drop the doom-and-gloom act.” snapped Nick, “We can work through this… I got it. There’s someone I know. A tracker. I never know where he might be, but I can get him here.”

“If he can help, let’s do it.” I said with a sigh.

“All right. I’ll send out the signal. You’re not gonna hear it. Frequency is high, but he’ll pick it up.” He put a hand to his lips and I heard an almost inaudible noise when he tried to whistle. “Okay, I called him. Let’s wait outside.”

Outside I leaned up against the wall next to the door. Nick stoically stood, watching the city, and Pipe sat herself down next to the railing with her back towards the upper stands. No one said anything, listening to the rattling of loose sheet metal wind chimes, the smells of the brahmin as the wind shifted to come at us from over their pens. Once I noticed a flying robot, an eyebot I think, go floating by, broadcasting “Rocket 69” from a built-in speaker, one of its long radio leads bobbing on a thick spring as it moved.

And outside we waited. Piper stared off at something when my eyes found her, my gaze tracing from her feet up the length of her legs, her long red coat obscuring how well her pants probably followed the curve of her ass… I don’t think she noticed me looking when I looked away. I tried to funnel away thoughts of her little sister, naked before my eyes, her pussy…

Maybe about ten minutes went by, my mind having shifted to thoughts of what I had learned and dreams of putting the squeeze to Kellogg for where he took Shaun…

“Ah, there he is.” Nick said, breaking the silence, “Ready to get to work, Dogmeat?”

The name was apt. What had come up towards us along the walkway was a German Sheppard. He certainly didn’t look like a lot of the dogs in the ruins I had seen, far from emaciated and his coat was lacking any patches of mange.

“Dogmeat, huh?”

“Hell of an animal.” Nick told us, “Doesn’t really have an owner, but he’s always ready to help out when he’s needed. Go ahead. Let him sniff out that cigar. See if he can find our man.”

“You’re sure this’s gonna work?”

“Of course. Like I said, he’s a tracker. Helped me out lots of times.”

“Worth a shot.” added Piper.

“Now you two take care.” Nick said.

“You too, Nick.” I said.

“Hopefully not forever. I want to see you and your kid safe-and-sound when you get back. Good luck. Anytime you need help, just come knocking.” And with that Nick headed past Dogmeat and on his way back down to the city proper.

Part of me couldn’t believe what I was about to do, but Nick had been a pretty staunch supporter of this…

So I pulled out the cigar I had taken from inside Kellogg’s hidden room, half burned with ashes still flaking away. I held it out for the German Sheppard, and he came right up to me to sniff.

“Dogmeat. Get the scent boy…” I said, trying to sound more encouraging and less predatory.

“Get Kellogg, boy. Take me to that son of a bitch…”

Dogmeat barked at once and immediately took off running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, still pushing the main questline here for a bit. I'm sure most of us know, or have figured why. At this point, we're still looking for an infant and time is of the essence, relatively. This pace will calm down later.
> 
> And reference one of the other multitude of running mods is the Expanded Diamond City, the Red Seat, which may or may not get expanded on here.


	10. Fort Hagen

So we followed Dogmeat from Diamond City, out the main gate and past guards who apparently didn’t care that a stray dog had just ran in and out. We stopped just outside of the ruins at a pond before going to the tracks and heading pretty much due west. Along the way we stumbled across a pack of mole rats, the hairless rodents bursting up from the ground like buried land mines. My mind went immediately to what close quarter training I had, going for the improvised axe I had at my disposal. I heard the rat-tat-tat of Piper’s pistol as she shot at them, and I did more than simply bash them around. Even Dogmeat showed a vicious side as he tore one of the mole rats apart.

Continuing on Dogmeat took us down the stairs at an underpass, where we found more clues of Kellogg’s previous presence. Another cigar and two dead raiders. He had just left the bodies, now reeking of decay. We checked them for ammo and caps and moved on, going back up another set of stairs to continue following the tracks. Nature seemed out to get us when a small pack of wild dogs came at us, hairless creatures with lean bodies and brown skin so taught you could see their bones. I got off one shotgun blast as a dog got close to me, switching out again for the axe. They died about as easily as the mole rats did.

Dogmeat took us into a railway service station, down a set of stairs that came out in a tunnel, and proceeded to follow the road in a westerly direction. This took us over a bridge that had managed to survive the bombs.

And ghouls. Feral ghouls. Some of them had been lying like the dead, dormant or something, their half rotted flesh practically blended in with the accumulation of dry leaves. Another got a shotgun blast at close range before I had to switch for close combat. It seemed to be getting easier to use that axe. Once they were dealt with we pressed on. Off to our right I saw the remains of a housing settlement, the name of which I forget. The land had sunk over time and now the river was more than just at their doorsteps but squatting in the first floor of practically every house.

Dogmeat’s barks drew my attention to what were likely more victims of Kellogg. A dead brahmin and two people, just average folks I’d guess, and the sparking remains of an assaultron.

“Attention assailant. Lower your weapon.” came its digitized yet feminine voice. Its head had become detached from the main body, with only a few wires still connecting the two. I doubted it could even charge the laser in its head, let alone aim to shoot at anything effectively now.

“What have we here?” I said as Piper and I walked up to it.

“Error. System corrupt. I can’t feel my legs.” reported the assaultron. I was kinda surprised by that statement as I doubted it could feel anything. Besides, its legs had been torn off. I honestly had no idea where they were.

“You really got taken apart.” I commented, looking over the damage. Actually, beyond the head and torso I could only find one of its arms. Left, right, I honestly couldn’t tell you.

“Critical systems non-functional. Hostile human… too powerful.” it mindlessly reported before the sparking in its torso finally ceased.

“We’re still on track. Hopefully he’s not much further.” Piper said.

Yeah, hopefully.

We took a bit of time to carve out a few good sized steaks from the dead brahmin. No sense in letting any good meat go to waste.

It turned out she was wrong as Dogmeat soon took us off road and more into the countryside. After a while I was starting to wonder what was up with the dog until we came to a rusted chain link fence, heading straight for a good gap in it. There he grabbed a bloodied rag that was caught on a broken link, shook it while growling, then dropped it.

“At least it looks like we’re still on his trail.” I said, turning to watch a radstag as it ran off deeper into the wilderness.

Maybe no we were closer. Though I wasn’t familiar with where we were because of the direction we came, but as we got closer I recognized Fort Hagen. Dogmeat proceeded up the front steps, stopping at the door. When we caught up to him we found it not only barricaded with plywood but also piled up with cinderblocks. It didn’t look like we’d be able to get in this way.

Piper and I continued on to a nearby Red Rocket, forcing the door open to get inside the abandoned service station. The idea was to cook up the brahmin meat for a late lunch, rather than dig into whatever preserved food we had, but before we could even start that three Mr. Gutsy robots came jetting around. They didn’t really give us a warning, opening up with their built-in submachine guns, spraying the area with small caliber bullets. I think my armored breast plate got a few new dings in it before we trashed the robots. In the end we used the armored body of one of them as a frying pan to cook up the meat.

“You sure manage to find your fair share of trouble, don’t ya?” Piper suddenly asked. We had found a few chairs to sit in, sitting close by the fire as it cooked our steaks.

“It seems to finds me.” I replied. Certainly felt that way lately.

“Hey, I’m not one to judge. Honestly, it’s just nice to not be doing it alone for a change.” Piper softly told me, “In my line of work, things tend to get pretty hairy. I’ve been shot at, poisoned, nearly executed. Heck, until recently they called the lock-up in Diamond City the ‘Piper Suite.’ Anything for a story, I suppose.”

“Seems that execution didn’t quite take, huh?”

“Heh, thank god. I’d been working on this story about irradiated drinking water in Bunker Hill. I traced the water back to its source, through these old sewer tunnels, and what do I find? The Children Of Atom, setting up like they own the place.”

We hadn’t met any of them, but I recalled what Piper had told me about them. It was basically a cult that sprang up not long after the bombs fell, people who’d had a revelation, believing that radiation, the splitting of the atom, was a god. Atom, radiation was a sign of his presence, and the ultimate goal was the something like the time of great division. I really felt like the rads had fried their brains.

Piper continued, “Unfortunately, they found me just as quick. Turns out they were not fond of reporters. So to atone for my trespassing, they decided to make a sacrifice to Atom – me. I’m kneeling there, about to get the boot into this huge sewer pipe when suddenly I blurt out, ‘Atom! He reveals himself!’ And they buy it! They pull me back from the ledge… and then gave me their induction ceremony. You are looking at an official acolyte of Atom. Took me a couple more days before I managed to sneak away, get Bunker Hill security to finally clean the place up.”

“You’ve led an exciting life.” They seriously bought it that their god came before her? See previous statement about radiation fried brains.

“Sure have. But honestly, now that I’m out here with you, I feel like I’m just getting started. Getting’ in trouble… it’s what folks like us do. I mean, you and I are out here, puttin’ ourselves at risk so people in the Commonwealth can have a better chance at life. Not for praise, or reward, or glory. But because it’s right. I… I just wanted to let you know, I’m real happy to be along for the ride.” She smiled just a little. Made her look really pretty.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way. I like having you close.” I told her, putting a hand on her knee. It was true, even though we’d barely even met just a few days ago. I had ended up trusting her with my story, and in part my life as we tromped about the ruins of Boston for two days, dove into a vault occupied by some hoodlums with romantic ideas of the old mafia, shooting up people who shot at us. We hadn’t strayed from each other in the least.

“Oh, uh, thanks Blue. That’s, that’s awfully sweet… and unexpected of you.” Piper blurted out, looking away from me. I think I made her blush. Was it possible…?

After we ate we circled back to Fort Hagen. I guess Dogmeat had figured his job was done and he was nowhere to be seen now. Might’ve been for the better, too, as there were machinegun turrets set up. We found that out as when we circled around to the back one of them started shooting at us. It wasn’t too good for the targeting, or too quick, though I ended up spending some shotgun rounds on them. We found a way inside through the roof access to the top floor.

I’d gotten some training from the army on breaching an enemy stronghold. Piper and I took it slow and careful as we explored. I figured if Kellogg was in here he’d be in the basement, especially when the ruins of the top floor had no real signs of habitation.

And that was when I saw them for the first time. Synths. Not the kind that the people of Diamond City were afraid of, no, these must’ve been the first version models. They were humanoid but spindly robots, with freaky looking eyes in their skulls that almost gave them a living dead quality. The first two I saw both held a kind of rifle in their hands, something really streamlined and high tech looking, nothing rugged or durable like what the army issued.

They didn’t seem too durable, these synths. In such close quarters it was easy to get close to them most of the time, and they couldn’t take a shotgun blast to the head or body very well. The best one that managed to survive one shot? A second shell finished the job. We also collected their rifles, some similar pistols, and a whole lot of fusion cells. Once I ran out of shotgun shells I switched over to using one of those rifles. It fit well in my hands, and I decided that an old bit of army training (a rule about not using enemy weapons) could go fuck itself.

The synth’s rifle certainly didn’t handle like the laser rifles I’d used during my service. It looked like it used the same fusion cells, but the beam was tighter, blue tinted, and was a quicker and shorter pulse. It didn’t have the punch of the shotgun, but typically two, maybe three shots and I brought down a synth. Piper also resorted to using one, finding it more effective than her 10mm pistol.

We cleared out the top floors, and after making our way down into the basement I knew for certain we were on Kellogg. Through the public address in the basement he actually spoke to us, and I knew his gravelly voice right away. As more synths came at us, more fell, and Kellogg kept trying to convince us to just turn around and walk away. Once I flipped off the speaker, though I doubt it did much good. I honestly had no clue how he knew we were here, unless he had a way of monitoring those synths, tracking their destruction as well as their locations somehow.

But we were pretty much right on top of him, figuratively, when he seemed to acquiesce to a dialogue.

“And there he is, the most resilient man in the Commonwealth.” Kellogg said to me, stepping out from behind a computer console. “Funny, I thought I had that honor. You came a long way. Let’s hear it.” Behind him I saw one armed and armored synth, and to my right I noticed another moving. True to his word they were not shooting at us, rifles in hand but lowered.

I was probably not in the best frame of mind to talk right now, but I managed. “You murdered my wife… took my son. You’re a dead man!” I snarled. Yeah, in hindsight I found it’s not exactly a good start, threatening someone like that.

“Your wife. That was… a regrettable accident.” He actually sounded… remorseful, like he really did regret it. And completely unphased at how angry I was, which didn’t help my mood any. “Still… This world, this life? You’ve seen it. Pain, suffering. Death is its only escape. But don’t worry. Shaun’s… fine. Maybe a little older than you expected, huh? But I can’t give him to you, because he ain’t here.”

“Goddamn it, you mercenary motherfucker. Where. Is. My. Son?!” I demanded.

“What’s the cliché? ‘So close, but yet so far away?’ That’s Shaun.” He was so calm as he spoke, but part of me said it made sense, being a vicious and brutal mercenary had probably desensitized him to the anger, the fury of those he faced off against. “But don’t worry. You’ll die knowing he’s safe, and happy. A bit older than you expected, but ah well. At least he’s in a loving home. The Institute.”

“Oh no.” choked Piper.

“The Institute? Well I’ll find him, no matter where he is. Nothing will stop me.” I growled.

“God, you’re persistent. I give you credit. It’s the way a father should act. The way… I’d be acting if I were in your place, I like to think.” He couldn’t know, he fucking had no idea at all. “Even if it is useless. But I think we’ve been talking long enough. We both know how this has to end. So… you ready?” Kellogg so calmly asked me.

“I’m going to make you suffer.”

When it comes to something like this it helps to know your partners, have at least an idea of what they might do so you can work with them. I guess Piper figured I would go straight for Kellogg (which she was right), and I could hear the zapping pulses from her laser rifle as I dropped mine, drawing my combat knife as I rushed Kellogg.

Kellogg was certainly no fool. He couldn’t be for as long as he had survived, the reputation he had. As soon as I had started telling him what I would do he pulled out an old army stealth boy, switching it on so it would envelope him in a field that bent light around him. I used one once, and still have no idea how I could see out but still not be seen.

That stealth field didn’t matter. I closed the distance too quickly for him, and even though he was invisible the tip of my combat knife found his stomach. The hardened steel blade, razor sharp and double edged at the tip smoothly pierced what clothing he had, whatever ballistic armor he wore underneath, penetrating deep as I plowed into his invisible body. I grabbed hold of him, driving the knife to the hilt in his stomach, twisting it up and shoving hard, lifting him off his feet as my momentum plowed us into another computer terminal. We hit it hard, cracking plastic and denting metal. Still I pushed that knife into his chest, up and up, feeling hot blood wash over my hand as it spilled from his entrails.

“Blue!” I heard Piper yell.

I barely ducked in time to avoid a shot from the other synth. I guess it had been slow in tracking us, or maybe programmed not to shoot out of the risk of hitting a friendly. Leaving the knife behind I grabbed for my axe. Blood splattered from my hand as I rushed the robot as I swung my axe, the first blow shattering its upper arm. The blunt backswing caved in its plastic and steel skull.

I took a minute to catch my breath, surveying the results. Piper looked all right, with a few singed marks in the metal breastplate she wore.

“You okay?” I asked.

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.”

Stealth boys aren’t a permanent or constant thing. The device generates its field which lasts for only a short while. Great in a pinch, worthless in the prolonged fight. Besides, it would’ve been easy enough to find Kellogg’s body from the pool of blood beneath it. I took his gun, several reloads for the monster .44 revolver, and a holotape that unlocked a terminal for us. There was a note about a boy, Shaun, being delivered back to the Institute, which made no sense. There wasn’t anything else we could really learn here, so after unlocking the doors we found an elevator to take us up and out quickly. I thought it’d take us to the ground floor, but instead it went all the way to the roof.

Night had fallen now, but what we saw when we got out onto the roof didn’t care about night. Or stealth for that matter.

“I don’t believe it.” Piper softly said in amazement.

If I wasn’t looking at it I probably wouldn’t’ve believed it either.

Rumbling high in the sky was a massive blimp, zeppelin, some kind of airship. It was huge, bigger than a battleship, powerful engines could be heard, turning massive air screws at the back. There were several spotlights along the flanks, all aimed towards the ground and lighting up the area as brightly as the noon day sun.

Maybe aircraft carrier would be more accurate. In the glow of the spotlights I could see several vertibirds hanging from individual armatures. As the airship slowly moved by four of them were extended out, unfolding their wings, massive propellers unfurling three large blades each before their engines started up with a high pitched whine. Once the props were at speed the armature simply dropped them and they took flight on their own power. They spread out, circling about their mother ship, props tilting from giving vertical lift to something for forward flight. I noticed one as it almost flew overhead, a minigun mounted on its left side and I think someone was at the control in a suit of power armor.

This wasn’t just some navy carrier moving into port, not like what I knew. If each vertibird was similarly equipped, each one with a gunner wearing at least T-45 armor, given its size and even considering the potential armor and armaments of the people inside, this was a major military force moving into town. If they opted to attack Diamond City there was nothing the city guard could do with their baseball padding and small caliber rifles made out of pipes and wood.

“The Brotherhood Of Steel.” Piper said softly.

“Huh?”

“That symbol, just before the word ‘Prydwen.’” Piper said, pronouncing it ‘prid-win.’ “It means the Brotherhood’s in town. Tell you about them later. Let’s find some place to stay the night.”

That I agreed with her on. It was getting too dark now to really risk traveling, and the light from my Pip Boy might be enough to see by to walk it’d also be a great beacon to anything hungry that could see better in the dark than us. We did use it long enough to find our way down off Fort Hagen’s roof and back to the Red Rocket station where we pretty much barricaded ourselves in after finding more wood to burn so we could fry up the sliced contents of a can of Cram.

While our dinner cooked Piper once again broke the relative silence. “So, you’re not an idiot.” she asked as I used a mess of paper towels to clean the last of Kellogg’s blood from my hand.

“Uh, thanks, I guess?” I replied, picking up my combat knife to start cleaning it.

“No, I… I didn’t mean it like… I could just use some help.” she confessed. “This isn’t the sort of thing I’d normally bother anyone else with, but you just seem really good with people and I’ve got this issue. With my sister. Nat. Becoming me.”

“Becoming you? What do you mean?” I tried to push aside my imagined view of little Nat, naked and… I took a deep breath to try and calm myself.

“I’m just terrified she’s going to start taking up like her big sis.” Piper told me. “I mean, think about the life we lead. No offense intended, Blue, but personal safety doesn’t exactly seem like either of our strong suits. I can’t have her ending up like her big sister, dodging bullets and running from all the people she pisses off. It’s part of the reason I’m on the road so much. Part of the reason I’m here with you. I keep thinking… maybe, if I just make myself scares, if I’m not around her enough, she’ll cool off. She’ll just go back to being sweet, innocent Nat, papergirl, and all-around upstanding citizen. What do I do, Blue?”

I don’t think there was much I could tell her. It felt like I was already where she was afraid of going to, she just didn’t know it yet. “You just love her. Family’s precious. The last thing you want to do is drive them away, because… you might lose them forever.” I also didn’t quite have the heart to tell her that Nat might not be quite as sweet and innocent as Piper thought, once again a vision of the naked girl, legs splayed wide and welcoming…

“You’re right. I can’t risk that. Thanks, Blue. Who’d expect wandering off with a stranger to turn out this well? They really don’t make ‘em like you anymore. You’re a hell of a friend, you know that?”

“Just friends, huh?”

“Uh, well… yeah. I guess, I thought, I thought so. Unless… you know… something changes. Did it get hot in here? But hey, thanks again for listening. It’s a real weight off my chest to be able to talk it out with someone.”

We ate in silence. The Cram pretty much tasted like I remembered, perfectly preserved for two centuries. Guess a lot of those foods truly didn’t expire.

This night, as our little campfire crackled and sparked, Piper and I didn’t quite sleep at a respectable distance from each other. Our sleeping bags were dropped right next to each other, our bits of body armor discarded as we ended up taking each other in our arms. We kissed, we more than kissed while we embraced, her lips feeling soft and wonderful to mine.

Things honestly didn’t get much further than that, really. Piper felt comfortable in my arms, and it felt nice to hold her.

Maybe about a week’s too fast for some to move on, and maybe they’re right. I still felt an emptiness in my heart when I thought about Nora, her dreams of moving on to be a lawyer, passionately and eloquently arguing her case before judge and jury. She would’ve been a formidable woman, and I missed her deeply.

Piper was not Nora, would never be Nora, but they both shared a fiery passion of fighting for what they believed in. Maybe that’s why I seemed to get along with Piper, and thought Nora would be feeling happy for me as I held Piper close.

At least, that’s what I wanted to believe. I hoped I could’ve felt the same if our roles were reversed, that Nora wouldn’t turn away the comforts of another man after I was dead.

Pushing those thoughts aside I decided to enjoy the feel of Piper as she began to drift off to sleep at my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When running the parallel playthrough, Piper actually stopped to talk to me about Nat in the middle of clearing the top floor at Fort Hagen. Granted I ran things through right then, and no synths attacked while I ran through the dialogue, but I felt it'd be a more appropriate conversation piece for a wind-down after the Brotherhood's arrival and all. Certainly would lead up better for a soft makeout session with the Commonwealth's most passionate (and probably only) journalist.
> 
> And yes, I upped the scale of the Prydwen from how it appears in the game. Reality of the game means there can't be a huge population base as our computers likely can't handle processing and rendering of thousands of NPCs at once (I looked, and WWII aircraft carriers had a crew of over 2000 people). Just another touch of trying to make something real from the limits of a video game's story.


	11. Diamond City - The Piper Suite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago, a few years about, I had gotten the idea for a bit of Fallout erotica. This chapter comes partly from the first draft idea that I had worked out, titled the same as this chapter. Nothing more to lead up to this, just a relatively random bit of porn between Nate & Piper, gaps in what I'd written, and I honestly never really got it completed.

We were up early, just enough to actually catch the sun rising up over the ruins of Boston to the east. Not wanting to stay long we quickly packed up our sleeping bags, got lucky in finding something to add for a quick and cold breakfast, and went back the way we came. I figured it’d be easiest backtracking our way back to Diamond City, rather than trying to forge some other way through more unfamiliar terrain. Turned out it wasn’t all that difficult to find where we had left the railroad tracks, walking a little more casually back.

As we walked I tried to think about Kellogg and what he said, told me about Shaun. Older? Was that boy he was spotted with in Diamond City actually Shaun? If so, just how much time…

Piper interrupted my thoughts, our silence. “Blue, you got a minute?” she asked.

“Is something up?” I asked back.

“Well yeah, but it’s nothing bad. Just, what you said about Nat. I’d been going over it again and again in my head, and what you said was right. Family’s too precious. What kind of life is she going to have if I never go near her again? It’s just, sometimes, it feels like the only things I’ve got in life are Nat and the paper. Having someone I can count on, someone like you, it’s meant a lot to me. Not a lot of people want to hang around with the nosy reporter.”

“A little girl and a printing press. Sounds like a rich life you’ve made for yourself.” I said with a wry smile.

“Ain’t that the truth. I mean, I never started the paper to make friends. I just… wanted to right the things I thought were wrong. And when Nat and I first got to Diamond City, there was a lot of wrong. Crooked guards, lousy infrastructure. Heh. There was a hole in the exterior wall that was patched over with a bookcase. One bookcase. That’s it. I started the paper more as an act of desperation than anything else. It turned out, I wasn’t the only one who wanted things to change. After the first couple of editions, people may not have agreed with what I said, but everyone was listening.”

“Still a lot of work to fix that town.”

“Oh yeah. But it’s come a long way.” Piper assured me. “When that first edition hit the stands, I felt like I’d finally done something worth doing, but afterwards, things, things changed. People didn’t want to talk the way they used to. Seemed that overnight, I’d gone from being Piper, friend and confidant, to Piper, the nosy snoop. A lot of folks, they haven’t treated me the same since. It started to feel like the only person I could count on was my little sis.” She was really starting to sound rather sad.

“That was a long time ago. People can’t still treat you that way.”

“You’d think, but if anything, it’s gotten worse. Sure, I’ve earned some friends back in town, but… now I’ve even got a reputation outside Diamond City.” Piper’s face brightened when she looked to me. “It’s why I’m so lucky… to have someone like you. You’re not afraid of me like everyone else. I was sure that the paper would be the best thing I ever did in my life. But… being here with you… now, now I don’t know. I’ve needed someone like you in my life for a long time, Blue. I just never expected I’d actually get them. So thank you. For being the friend I can count on.”

“It sounds to me like you’re interested in becoming more than just friends.” Certainly didn’t seem like that last night, the feel of her soft lips pressing to mine…

“Oh… I… I mean, I’d be lying if I said I never thought about you that way… not that I’m always thinking that way…” stammered Piper, “It’s just, Blue, I’m loud and pushy and constantly getting in over my head. Why would someone like you ever want someone like me?”

“Is it so hard to believe that someone could fall for you?”

“Well, no… no, but I don’t exactly feel like you’ve seen me at my best thus far, Blue. I mean, how many relationships established in a hail of gunfire actually work out? Would you really want to end up with someone like me?”

“All we’ve been through? I’ve already seen you at your worst.” I told her, stopping to stand there in the middle of the tracks.

After a pace or two Piper stopped, turned to look at me and said, “And you’re still here, aren’t ya? Goodness, Blue. I… I don’t know what to say. You’re everything I could ever ask for.”

Slowly I stepped right up to Piper. She was maybe half a foot, half a head shorter than me, seemed so much more noticeable standing before her than lying beside her. I put my hands on her hips, guiding her close, and she slipped her arms underneath mine to hold me. We looked into each others’ eyes, her hazel eyes a bit of a contrast to the red of her coat, standing out against her black hair.

Our lips touched briefly, lightly, quick little kisses at first. A chill autumn breeze tried to cut between us as we pressed even more tightly together, our lips nearly mashing together as our passions grew. Her grip tightened around my chest, and I tried to grab hold of her ass to press her to me. Her lips were hot and moist as they sucked on mine, I sucked on hers.

The rumble of thunder off in the distance brought us back to the here and now.

“Come on. Let’s not keep the world waiting.” Piper told me, smiling.

That rumble of thunder had been our only warning for the squall that hit Boston. Rain, ice cold and plentiful, came crashing down on us long before we even got to the crossing to turn back towards Diamond City. The guards were still about, mostly huddled in what shelter they could find. We were unmolested as we headed through the gate.

Diamond City itself had also bundled up for the storm. Takahashi the protectron dutifully stirred his pot of noodles, sheltered from the rain and immune to the cold as it worked. Nat was nowhere to be seen as we made for the Publick.

“Wow, talk about a storm.” commented Piper as I closed the door behind us. “Nat? You in here?”

There was no answer. Yes, Piper actually went to the back to check Nat’s… space.

“She must be with a friend.” Piper said as she walked back towards me. “Blue, we should get out of these clothes. I’d… rather not visit the doc for meds if we catch a cold.”

We left our body armor pieces by the couch, and Piper left her coat and hat with them. Taking my hand in hers she nearly pulled me up the stairs to what constituted for her room. There was a desk with a computer terminal, a dresser, and a single bed along the far side from the stairs.

My heart actually skipped a beat when I watched Piper, her back to me, grab the hem of her shirt and lift, pulling it up over her head and tossing the piece of clothing to the foot of her bed. She had been wearing a bra this whole time, and she seemed wholly unconcerned with me as she reached back and undid the clasp. From beside her dresser she procured a towel and started running it through her hair.

Then Piper looked over her shoulder to me. “C’mon, Blue.” she said. I guess I was little flabbergasted as she turned to me, stepping closer so she could grab my own shirt to pull it off.

Piper’s breasts were a bit on the large side, nothing excessive, with a roundness that just seemed to beg my hands to take hold of them, caress them, explore their shape. The towel had come to cover them a little, and I flipped the ends aside to expose them wholly to me. Piper blushed as I looked her over, nipples rosy pink and standing out in the chill air.

Yeah, I guess she really was looking for something more than just friends. Piper inhaled sharply when I touched the sides of her breasts, pressing my palms to her soft flesh, lifting hers just a little as I caressed them. I let one of them slip, my fingers touching just under her chin to lift her face to mine, our lips again touching lightly before I took a step back.

It was a bit at the same time as we undid our belts, pushing our pants down. Her hips were more average, not too broad nor too narrow. She had no body hair, a surprise to me as our pants both came to a heap at our feet, her hairless crotch looking very smooth.

Compared to mine, which was a hairy mess of curls. Funny how Ashley hadn’t given me the same look Piper now did.

“If you don’t mind… I… I want to do something.”

“Um, sure, I guess.”

Piper guided me to sit on her bed, turning to her dresser to pull out a few things. Wasn’t really hard to not recognize a shaving kit. Guess Piper did more than just trim herself like Nora… I put those thoughts aside as Piper turned back, kneeling between my legs and pulling out the accoutrements she’d need.

She took her time working up a lather before pulling out her blade. It wasn’t very big, not that I expected something like an old fashioned straight razor for something like this. Piper worked slowly, carefully scraping away my unruly (and lately, unwashed) pubic hair. It was actually kinda hard to not get an erection while she worked, not just from her gentle handling of my genitals but also because we were both completely nude.

Once Piper was done she pushed her shaving kit underneath the bed, gazing once more at my now shaved self before looking up to me. Her breath was warm and soft, my crotch feeling extra sensitive and cool in the air. Then she kissed my scrotum, rubbing her lips lovingly as she held my erect dick to one side. Her lips were like heaven as she kissed her way to my glans, swirling her tongue around once before taking me into her warm mouth. I couldn’t help but groan as she sucked on my dick, her lips working down slowly. When she found how much she could take she slowly started working up and down, her lips keeping up the pressure, her tongue pressing into my shaft just a little, encouraging my dick to get as hard as possible.

I pressed my fingers just under Piper’s jaw as she came back up, drawing her gaze to me before guiding her up for another kiss. We traded places, the floorboards creaking as I knelt down between her knees. I kissed the smooth flesh of her crotch several times, working further between her legs. Her labia was just as rosy as her nipples, already just a touch moist to my tongue as I licked her. I found her clit and circled the tip of my tongue around it. When I very gently nibbled on her labia, just a tiny bit with my teeth, I heard Piper gasp. I pressed my face into her crotch, lapping out with my tongue as far as I could, running it slowly up the whole length of her wet slit.

When I stood back up I think I startled Piper, her breasts bouncing as she backed away a bit from me. There was no fear in her eyes, even as she eyed my dick, big and hard. She scrambled back onto her bed as I climbed up after her, pinning one hand with mine. Her thighs were parted, welcoming as I used my other hand to rub my glans into the folds of her labia…

And into her.

I grunted. Piper lustfully moaned. Her pussy felt so hot as I pushed my dick into her, filling her. I lifted myself, slowly pulling out, almost all the way, letting my glans rest just within, threatening to leave the heat of her body.

“Oh Blue!” Piper cried as I plunged my dick back into her.

Holding myself over her I slowly worked my dick in and out, each push a sensation in lust. Piper wrapped her legs around my waist, guiding my movements, how quickly she wanted me to thrust my dick into her. I grabbed one of her breasts, fondling her, rubbing my thumb over her nipple, firm and ready for attention. I could feel how wet she had become, my dick sliding so easily into her, plunging deep and drawing out her wetness each time.

I stopped, taking hold of Piper’s hips before leaning back, drawing my legs beneath me. I held her like this, thrusting my hips with quick, short jerks to drive my dick in her deep and quick. Piper grunted lustfully with each driving thrust, her ample breasts bouncing. When she held her hands out for me I took them, and we pulled ourselves together, embracing. She crushed her breasts into my chest as I held her ass, bouncing her against my hips as my dick continued to drive deep into her, the juices of her pussy seeping down to my balls.

“Oh Blue!” Piper cried as she rocked her hips, bouncing herself even more as she dug her fingers into my back.

“Piper!” I groaned, feeling the need in my dick growing. I bounced myself beneath her, faster, needing to go faster. My dick was fully engulfed within Piper, filling her as much as my body could. When I reached my climax I was grinding my hips into her bottom, my dick practically exploding with my seed, filling her even more, too much more. I nuzzled her, moaning softly while she held onto me tightly, our bodies coming to rest together. Her breasts felt soft and warm against my chest.

Something crashed at the stairs, and we both looked to find Nat half on the floor, her legs still on the stairs, staring at us with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought about continuing, but decided... "Naw, you can wait." ;-) I should have part two in a day or two, so feel free to speculate on what's going to happen.


	12. Diamond City - The Piper Suite, Part 2

I’m trained for combat. I can keep my cool under enemy fire and all that.

Getting caught by a little girl while you’re fucking her big sister isn’t exactly something the army prepares anyone for.

“Piper!” cried Nat as she scrambled to her feet. She rushed us, and I was barely able to let go of Piper so she could catch the girl, embracing her heedless of her own nudity. Ancient bed springs squeaked as the two bounced and I managed to pull myself away.

“I got home, and I heard these noises, and I got all scared and…” Nat excitedly told us, “and… what were you doing?”

Crap, now she really realized we weren’t clothed. I was already reaching for a towel to try and cover myself. Yeah, maybe pointless because Nat’s already seen my dick, but still…

“We, um, we were…” stammered Piper, “We were doing…”

“A special hug.” I answered. Hopefully it’d work. I mean, we kinda were hugging each other. Granted my cock was buried deep in her pussy and…

“Yeah, special hug.” agreed Piper.

“Special hug?” a wary Nat asked, trying to look at both of us.

“Yeah, special hug.” Piper repeated.

During my service there was one guy in the squad, single, kinda a playboy, who’d said he had a thing for sisters. He seemed to make an extra effort to get both at the same time, tripled if they were identical twins. Had a story about two favored ladies, and he’d get all dreamy eyed when he talked about them, how they’d kiss. It was about as much as the rest of us would tolerate, really.

But when I saw Piper holding Nat tenderly, Piper naked while I could easily imagine Nat similarly unclothed, I think I could see the taboo appeal.

Then I noticed what Nat was wearing, or maybe more to the point what she wasn’t. Her normal attire, even in the Publick, included worn sneakers and somewhat tattered blue leggings in addition to a pink and white skirt and white shirt. Right now she was barefoot and wasn’t wearing her leggings.

“How long’ve you been watching us?” I asked.

“What?” Nat asked back, glancing at me. Well, for a little bit, she didn’t look at me for more than a split second before turning away.

“Nat?” Piper sternly asked.

Nat swallowed, blushing now, and looked away from us and at the floor. If I was in her place I’d probably want to be able to sink down through the floorboards right about now.

“I don’t know.” Nat finally confessed. “I saw you pull Piper up, and you were hugging and making noises… and I… I felt funny in my stomach.”

“Oh Nat.” cooed Piper, giving her little sister an extra squeeze. Boys her age would kill to be in her spot right now.

“Maybe I should go talk to Nick.” I suggested, holding the towel to my crotch as I stood.

“No! Wait!” cried Nat. She grabbed onto me, hugging me, and I barely held onto my modesty. “Please. I’m sorry.”

I faced Nat and knelt down, putting us more eye-to-eye. It looked like she was about to start crying, still wouldn’t look me in the eye, even as I gently reached up to touch her cheek. “Hey, it’s okay.” I softly told her. So maybe I didn’t get any post-coital cuddles with Piper, this time.

Despite my words a tear did slip, running a glistening streak down Nat’s cheek. I caught it with a light touch, wiping it away. This time she did look back at me, pressing my hand to her cheek with both of hers as her lower lips trembled. She looked so terrified right now, so vulnerable, and despite all that as I looked into her hazel eyes her next words caught me and Piper by surprise.

“I want a special hug.” Nat told me, just before she lunged into me, wrapping her arms around me.

“Nat!” gasped Piper.

“Hey, um…” I stammered, not quite sure if I should even hug her back. Slowly, carefully, I did put an arm around her.

“It’s really something only grownups should do.” Piper said.

“Pete gave me this magazine,” Nat told us, “it’s old, but it’s got pictures. Naked pictures. And stories…”

The pornographic magazine I’d seen near her bed. Oh boy.

“You shouldn’t be looking at those things.” Piper sternly said. Hopefully she knew there wasn’t much more to be done, Nat probably had her favorite pictures memorized by now.

“But I like them.” Nat said to Piper, turning her head to look back at her big sister. “But I feel funny in my stomach. And I…”

“Like touching yourself down there?” I asked.

Nat turned back to look at me. It took a second, but she suddenly beamed at me happily. I think she believed I was finally getting her.

“Oh god.” groaned Piper.

Well, if there was one thing Nat shared with her big sister it would be Piper’s self admitted… pushiness. Nat let go of me just long enough to pull her shirt off, much to Piper’s chagrin. She didn’t stop there, either, and Piper did nothing as Nat grabbed the waistline of her skirt and pushed it down over her very slender hips.

Buck ass naked, Nat plowed into me again, hugging fiercely just before pulling back a little to cram her lips into mine. Our teeth practically clacked as she tried to start making out with me, mimicking the old pornography, overdoing things the way one can only do with the over exuberance of youth. I didn’t hug her back, placing my hands on her cheeks and trying to not be too forceful in pushing her away. A bit of my heart went out to her as this time she looked me dead in the eye, her expression doing its best to convey her wants, her nascent lust, all of it now focused on me. Slowly I drew her in closer, tipping my head to one side much more expertly than she had managed, and lightly touched my lips to hers.

My god, she was probably ten, eleven, and naked before me as I was actually kissing her like a girlfriend, like a lover.

“Blue…” said a wary Piper.

I broke our kiss, our lips reluctantly parting. Nat’s eyes had fallen closed while we kissed, and as they slowly opened I could see them trembling again, this time in longing and not fear.

“We really shouldn’t.” I softly said to Nat. I could almost feel hear heart beginning to break.

“Piper!” cried Nat, breaking away from me and lunging for her sister’s embrace once more. I stayed where I was as Piper held her once more.

Holding the towel to keep myself still covered, despite the renewed erection from feeling Nat’s naked flesh pressed up against mine, I regained my feet. I think I managed maybe two steps before I heard Piper softly call my name. Sorta.

“Blue.” Piper said aloud, sighing, “I can’t believe I’m even saying this… but…”

I did stop and turned to face them.

“Maybe… if you did…” Piper slowly, softly said, “I mean… you do care for her, right?”

“Well, yeah.” I replied. I wouldn’t call it love, not like what had come on so quickly between me and Piper, but there was some kind of affection, concern for Nat.

And as my eyes fell over her slim body, her slender hips and the curves of her bare ass, I could feel a primal lust as well. Maybe Nat was feeling too, though I doubt she was old enough to really understand it.

“And she, I guess, really likes you now…” Piper continued.

Sure, now. When we first met I had dismissed her advice and she had called me an asshole.

“Can we? Special hug?” Nat asked, sounding almost too excited.

“Just don’t go doing this with every boy, okay?” Piper asked.

Shit, this wouldn’t have ever happened before I was frozen, I’m pretty sure. Well, what the hell. I tossed my towel aside before coming back to Piper’s bed to sit next to the both of them.

Nat was quite excited, jumping back to me, straddling my lap and putting her legs around me. She plopped down just a little hard, my erect dick pressing into her crotch.

“Now we can’t just jam it into you.” I told Nat. “You didn’t see everything. We’ve got to build this up first.”

Nat gave me a sour look.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” I told her. “It’s called foreplay, and it’s half the fun.” I gave her a wink as I smiled at her.

Okay, this was a little weird, at least at first. Piper watching me while I practically seduced her little, preteen sister was a bit unsettling, even though she had practically given us her blessing.

I guided Nat to sit across my lap, holding her with one arm for her to lean back against while my other hand parted her legs. Her little pussy, I’d seen her finger before, was bared before me, and I lightly trailed my fingers up the inside of her thigh before even getting close to her crotch. Nat’s leg trembled, her whole body quivering as one finger brushed over her crotch. My middle finger lingered near the top of her slit, rubbing in light circles. My eyes ran up and down her body, to her eyes that now couldn’t seem to focus on anything, her open mouth as she couldn’t figure out if she should lose some lustful sounds or try planting kisses on me, her nearly flat chest and pink nipples, down over her slim stomach to the beginning part between her legs. My hand came up, my middle finger lightly touching one of Nat’s nipples, then the other, and her chest heaved with deep breaths. She held her breath as I just as lightly traced the line of her sternum, all the way back down between her legs.

“Oh wow, Blue.” I heard Piper say. She had turned more to face us, one leg propped up on the bed and the other away with her foot on the floor. Her crotch glistened in the light as she rubbed herself with one hand, cupping one of her lovely breasts in the other. “Why’d you never do that with me?”

I smiled a little as I leaned my head a bit towards Nat’s. She was much more eager to lean into me as my middle finger plied between the lips of her labia. “We kinda jumped this.” I said, making Nat gasp as I curled my finger into her tiny pussy. I circled the tip around a little before probing a little deeper. “She might be pretty horny, but she’s not wet enough for a special hug.” I brushed my lips across Nat’s cheek before giving her a gentle kiss. I didn’t want her to think I was trying to be mean or condescending to her, but when I had gone down on Piper she was already very wet. I also doubted I was her first lover, but I also didn’t care otherwise.

Nat simply whimpered, her hand grabbing hold of my hard dick as she tried to figure out what to do right now. My lips were still pressed to her cheek when I smiled. “We’ll do something more,” I whispered next to her ear, “Something I did to Piper. Something you’ll love.”

“Okay.” was Nat’s reply, barely a whisper in of itself.

I turned my gaze to Piper, saying, “I think it’s time for some special kisses. Like what I gave you.” I gave her a wink, smiling.

I think Nat was reluctant to let go of her first dick as I passed her over to Piper. I heard Piper whisper, “It’ll be alright.” to her little sister before guiding Nat to lie down beside her. There was a bit of fear, trepidation, and yet excitement in the girl’s hazel eyes. Her eyes went even wider when I moved over her, looming and huge.

My dick felt like it was throbbing, very hard and very longing to feel the inside of Nat’s pussy. I wanted to drive it into her right now, but I couldn’t. I wouldn’t. Not yet. This girl needed more preparation before we did the ‘Special Hug.’

I lightly touched my lips to her forehead first, then her lips, not lingering long enough for her to try and catch me into making out. I skipped down to her chest, planting three quick kisses down her sternum, her chest so flat that I might’ve been able to mistake her for a boy if I didn’t know better. With the tip of my tongue I drew a wavy line from just below her nascent breasts down to her crotch, wiggling between her folds and actually making her giggle.

Nat gasped when I pushed my tongue deeper, up under her labia and touching her clit. My tongue circled around the tiny nub, around and around, and after several laps I finally got a whimpering moan out of Nat. Only then did I trail my tongue lower, holding her legs apart to make room for me. She was certainly getting wetter, tasting sweet as I lapped my tongue into her rosy pink flesh.

“Oh Blue…” panted Piper, drawing my gaze to her. She had an arm under Nat, holding her naked little sister close. My eyes darted down her body, her crotch as she held her legs spread for me…

I smiled with a somewhat wicked idea.

Pushing myself up I knelt by the sisters. I stuck both of my middle fingers into my own mouth, moistening them with my own saliva before drawing them back out with a pop. Left went to Piper, right to Nat, drawing a line between the lips of their labia before slipping into their wet pussies. Nat felt so tiny compared to her sister, clenching my finger tightly as I felt their heat, their juices as I sexually stimulated them. Piper squeezed me a little as well, but she was so much wetter, hotter, excited as I fingered her compared to her little sister.

Nat’s attention was on my hand as my finger worked in and out of her pussy, and soon each panting breath was accompanied by soft, lustful moans. When she was feeling adequately wet, Piper was practically drenched, I added my ring fingers to their pussies. Nat whimpered a little from the extra tightness, but didn’t say anything as I twisted my fingers around to add the second to her tiny body. Piper simply added a finger of her own to mine.

It was when Nat squeaked, her hips jerking about as my fingers stroked her wet insides, I found that I had gotten her farther than I expected. I pulled my fingers from her pussy, clear juices trailing after them, and rubbed up and down in the folds of her crotch. My other hand left Piper’s body as I put my head between Nat’s legs again, spreading her labia as I lapped up what came out. I think she was pretty well drenched. Probably as ready as she might ever be.

I scooted over to line up with Nat as she lay before me, rubbing my soaking wet fingers around my dick. Slowly I scooted closer so I could rub my glans against her pussy, plying her soft flesh, spreading more of her hot wetness to me so I could get my dick slick with her virgin nectar.

“He’s so big.” Nat mewled.

“It might hurt.” Piper honestly said, “But he’s trying to make it easier. If you’re wet enough down there it won’t hurt so much.”

I only nodded, agreeing with Piper. Still I rubbed my glans into Nat, gathering up what bits of her cum were still there, spreading it down my shaft a little. Then I pushed myself a little lower, a little closer, and the head of my dick felt absolutely humongous as I pressed into her hymen. Even my two fingers weren’t as big as my dick, and Nat did her best to hold her legs apart for me, trying to endure her first penetration despite how it might’ve hurt, how tight she felt against my huge member, how tiny she might feel compared to me. No matter how wet she could have gotten I’m not sure I could’ve had her without causing her some pain.

It felt like a rubber band had slipped around my glans, slapping tight around the end of my hard shaft as my dick felt like it slid through a crucial point. Nat cried out, and it looked like she was in a bit of pain. “Don’t… Don’t stop.” she told me, clenching her eyes shut as she tried to shut out the pain.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Piper told her.

I wiggled my hips side to side a bit, wishing I could twist my dick a bit inside her to try and make it feel better, to incite more of her wetness. As I wiggled I plunged a little deeper into her tight pussy. Nat had tensed up, clenching onto my dick harder.

“Hold me!” Nat demanded, throwing up her hands towards me. Not quite something I’d resist, I took hold of her hands and pulled her up, embracing her. Nat wrapped her legs around my waist, arms hanging over my shoulders as she clung to me, and my hands went to her tight little ass, holding her almost like she had asked me to.

My hips didn’t quite stop there. I rocked a little beneath her, each motion slightly thrusting my dick into her, and each time just a little deeper.

“I can’t believe I’m even watching this.” Piper said, still leaning back, once again fingering herself with one hand while she fondled her own breast with the other.

Nat continued to whimper as she clung to me, slowly settling her body around my dick. Gravity’s a bitch and it pulled her down, not that I didn’t quite fully support her either, letting my dick slowly fill her as her wetness trickled down. After a bit Nat found she could wiggle her hips, rock them, and that she could relax a little to let my dick probe deeper into her tiny body, and I could hear the growing lust in the tiny noises she made just for me, just by my ear where I could hear her.

I think what surprised me the most, what might’ve surprised Nat as well, was that she had taken the full length of my hard penis. That tight bit that had felt like it snapped around my shaft had worked its way down, and it didn’t quite want to let go, rubbing at the base of my cock with each little thrust of my hips, each bounce of her body. Again Nat’s body tightened around my dick, but this time I was deep within her, wet and hot, slipping just a little with each stimulating push of my dick in her. Faster and faster, not moving much but she was so tight, we didn’t have to move a whole lot.

Nat cried out, louder, and her whole body tensed, legs squeezing me, her pussy practically squirting her cum out from around my cock as it filled her, hot and runny as it dribbled down over my scrotum, stimulating me even more.

I didn’t stop. Maybe I couldn’t. I clutched at Nat’s ass, my eyes going to Piper as she furiously pumped her fingers into her own pussy, wet and glistening as more of her own cum started squirting out between her fingers. I licked my lips as Nat moaned lustfully in my ear, clinging to me.

My cock couldn’t have slipped out of Nat if I wanted to pull out at all, not with as tight as she was on me. I could feel my climax, another load of cum shooting into little Nat, her pussy too tight to take my lesser load as my dick tried to drill even deeper into her. Again Nat cried out, maybe another climax of her own, and I think our cum was mixed together as it squirted around my dick to drip between our legs.

I shifted my hands, crossing one to still hold her tiny ass while the other came up, pausing at the small of her back for a bit as we embraced, then higher to hook over her shoulder. Nat panted heavily, moaning a little still.

“Oh, Nat.” Piper softly said, sitting upright more and putting her arms around both of us.

After a little while it felt like my dick was getting softer. Nat managed to relax enough, squeeze me just the right way, and my dick came out with a soft and wet plop. It didn’t mean that once we were separated that things were done, sorta. The three of us ended up cuddling on Piper’s bed, Nat curled up on my left as she rested her head in the crook of my arm, and Piper cuddled up at my right side.

“Did it hurt?” I asked Nat as we were getting settled.

“Yes.” came her pouting answer. Once she had settled at my side, her breath warm as it washed across my chest, she said, “I want to do it again.”

“Oh Nat.” replied Piper, “I… I don’t know…”

Nat tightened her grip on me.

“Maybe. We’ll see.” I said, a bit unsure about a second time. Piper… I don’t quite know. I could understand her concern about Nat having sex with someone so much older, like me. But that didn’t change how I felt about Piper in the least.

Nat, I lightly kissed the top of her head. Piper, our lips were parted for our tongues to continue with the… diplomacy of intimacy. I’m not sure if she noticed that her little sister was fondling my testicles.

All the while the rain continued to beat relentlessly, futilely against the corrugated steel roof above us.


	13. Diamond City - The Piper Suite, Part 3

It was late by the time the rain began to let up. Piper and I were dressed, leaving all the heavy artillery and armor behind as we walked the plywood paved streets of Diamond City to go see Nick again. With as much rain as we’d just gotten I was glad for the wood, else I might have lost a boot in the mud. Nat had been given some caps and the instructions to go to Choice Chops to get dinner for us.

Along the way there were hushed discussions about the airship and the Brotherhood Of Steel. Piper had told me some of what she knew about them, the good where they fought monsters and defended the people, utilizing lots of suits of power armor and big guns, but also the bad in their strict regiments and hoarding of old and lost technologies that could be better used for the betterment of all. My impression was she didn’t like this organization too much. I felt if they could be convinced to bring their fight to the Institute then maybe they could be useful at least.

The inside of Nick’s office was comfortably warm, though I didn’t bother removing my jacket. Nick was past his desk, busy with something else, but he noticed us right away, his yes glowing evenly in their neon orange. “Where’s your son? What happened?” he asked.

“You were right, Nick. Kellogg did have my son. But that wasn’t all. He was working with the Institute. He… He gave them Shaun…” I told him.

“I’m sorry, friend. Truly. That makes things… considerably more complicated.” he told us. Yeah, had kinda figured that one out myself.

“He ain’t kidding.” added Piper, “Heck, Nick’s a synth, and even he doesn’t know how to get in.”

“No synth does. Security protocols strip those memories out.” Nick told us.

“You don’t know anything, Nick?” I asked.

“I woke up in a junk pile ages ago. Just another discarded prototype. The Institute hasn’t come calling since. I’m sorry.”

Piper said, “I’ve been investigating these creeps for over a year now. Heh. The Commonwealth’s boogeyman. Feared and hated by everyone.”

“True enough.” agreed Nick.

Piper continued, “Sometimes they snatch people in the middle of the night. And sometimes they leave old synths behind to remind us that they’re out there. But to this day, there’s one thing nobody really knows…”

“Where the Institute actually is. Or how to get in.” finished Nick.

“Exactly. But there’s one person who has to know, right? The guy who just handed them Shaun.”

“Kellogg. Huh…”

“Whatever you’re thinking, it doesn’t matter. He’s dead.” I told Nick.

“Yeah, figures the Institute’s only man on the outside wouldn’t be the type to be taken alive…”

“Yeah… A murderer and a kidnapper gets his brains blown out by an avenging father.” Piper sighed. “It’d be a great ending if we still didn’t have the biggest mystery in the Commonwealth to solve…” I think Piper was covering for me, since I didn’t even fire a single shot at Kellogg. Not sure it would’ve done well to let anyone know I gutted him like a fish.

“He wasn’t gonna talk. Even if I had a way of bringing him alive.” Part of me had known that at the start. I had seen it plenty with the Chinese during the war, the stoic determination that they would die before even considering betraying their fellows.

“‘Gets his brains blown out…’ Huh… His brains. You know, we may not need the man at all.” Nick said.

“You’re talking crazy here Nick. Got a fault in the ole’ subroutines?” asked Piper.

“Look, there’s a place in Goodneighbor called the Memory Den.” Nick told us, “Relive past moments in your mind as clear as the day they happened. If anyone could get that brain to sing, it’ll be Doctor Amari, the mind behind the memories.”

I scoffed. “I don’t know, Nick. That seems a little… out there.”

“You’re talking to a synth! I AM a little out there.” Nick harshly told me. “Just stay with me on this. Let’s see… I guess we’re gonna need a piece of Kellogg’s brain. Enough gray matter to bring to Doctor Amari and find out if this is going to work…”

“Jesus, Nick… Gross! Seriously?” Piper started to look a little green.

“I know it’s grisly, but what choice do we have? We got no leads. Nothin’. That old merc’s brain just might have the secrets we need to know.”

“I’m gonna need a really sharp ice cream scoop…” I mused, thinking of some poorly made movie about Dr. Frankenstein.

“I’m sure you’ll manage.” Nick said.

“Whether we’re riding this crazy brain train or not, we can’t all go running across the Commonwealth. So, who’s coming with you?”

“I have to go to the Memory Den either way, if I’m gonna introduce you to Amari. But if you want to head there together, just say so.”

“I’ll head out with Piper, but it’ll take us at least a day to get there and back.”

“And it’s late.” Piper added.

“Yeah, we’ll head out tomorrow in the morning. We’ll meet you at the Den, Nick.”

“Sounds good. You two stay out of trouble. Don’t worry, we’ll get your boy back. Just a few more steps…”

Nat had a few things going by the time we were back, the Publick felt warm from the cooking and smelled relatively nice from the scent of roasting brahmin. A radio was turned on, playing “Orange Colored Sky” by Nat King Cole. She joined me to sit on the couch as Piper took over the meal preparation, curling up her legs beneath her as she leaned heavily into my side. We didn’t discuss anything about Kellogg or needing his brain around Nat.

Something felt different now as I put my arm around Nat, watching as her big sister turned over the chunks of sizzling brahmin meat in the pan. I felt a pang for Nora as I watched Piper cook, imagining Shaun as he began to cry in the next room. So what if the house walls were rusted and ramshackle, so what if the next best thing to clean and running water was a bottling facility run by a boy, there was something here that transcended that.

Home life.

“You okay?” Nat softly asked me.

“Yeah.” I told her, squeezing her against me just a little.

“You sure? Because you can put it in me again if it’ll make you feel better.”

“Nat!” sputtered Piper.

“That’s okay, but thanks.” I told the girl. I would’ve figured she would’ve been too sore for something like that again.

While Piper was focused on cooking, Nat turned so her back was resting against my side. I started wondering what she was thinking but soon had my answer when she took my hand and put it down her skirt, inside her leggings, and more than deep enough into her clothes to feel her crotch. She wiggled a bit, keeping her thighs parted so my fingers had room. My index and ring fingers pressed up into the little nooks between her pussy and thighs while my middle finger rubbed up between everything. Nat was getting a bit wet already, maybe in anticipation of having me grope her like this, and my middle finger slid easily up into her.

But Piper did notice us. Kinda hard not to when we’re in the same room, and Nat couldn’t keep quiet. “You two…” Piper groaned as she dished things up. Nat let me slip my hand free, and I wiped my finger dry on her skirt. We ate in relative silence, the radio providing the only noise. Okay, nostalgic music but the DJ was bad. I mean, he apologized to anyone in the audience that had their family murdered by a butcher after the song “Butcher Pete” had finished playing.

It sounded like we were going to get hit with another downpour as Piper was escorting me up to her room. No more sleeping on the couch, I guess. We stripped completely before lying down on her bed, embracing each other just before we quickly turned to kissing. She felt so soft and warm as we squeezed into each other. After who knows how much of that Piper sighed contently and rolled over to press her back up against my chest. I took the opportunity to cup her breasts in my hands while lightly nibbling at the back of her neck. She squirmed a little, pressing her butt more firmly into my crotch and exciting my dick as she did.

“Was this what it was like to be in love before, Blue?” Piper asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… this… the… holding each other, the kissing.” I felt her sigh. “I mean… pretty sure you noticed I’d… that I wasn’t…”

“Doesn’t matter so much if you loved him.” I told her.

“That’s just it. I… I thought I did.” Piper confessed. “Turned out all he wanted to do was stick it in me when he got… aroused. We’d do it, but that was it.” I brought a hand down to her crotch, rubbing her soft flesh gently and enticing a soft and lustful moan. “I… ah… He never…”

“Cuddled after?” I asked, a little more forcefully pushing my fingers between her legs. She was getting wet.

“Or this.” Piper told me as she settled herself into my hand, a few of my fingers stroking inside her just a little. “I mean… his dick, it felt good after a bit. But you…” She ground her ass into me a little.

“I think I need someplace to put this.” I huskily said into her ear, my hand leaving her crotch to hold my dick.

“Oh Blue.” she moaned, rolling a little more onto her stomach but propping her round ass up into the air. I pushed myself upright, scooting to kneel behind her. I held my dick with one hand, caressing her hip with the other as I scooted closer. I didn’t just shove it in, pushing my dick lower to rub up between her legs, pressing my glans into the folds of her labia, polishing it a little with her juices. When I pushed into her a little Piper lustfully moaned.

“Oh Blue.” Piper groaned as my dick slid into her wetness, slowly, feeling her pussy tremble with anticipation. “Oh yes…” she purred once her body had taken in the full length of my member, hot nectar dribbling out as she squeezed me.

I moved slowly behind Piper, pulling my dick back out until my glans threatened to slip free before pushing back into her. I could see Piper shudder as my dick filled her. With my hands on her hips, fingers digging into her, I slowly pulled out again.

“Please, I can’t take it.” Piper cried out.

So I plunged my cock back into her, my hips colliding with her ass, and Piper grunted as I rocked her on the bed. Again and again I thrust my hard cock into her wet pussy, feeling my balls swinging between my legs.

Motion caught my eye, and when I looked to the stairs I saw Nat watching us again. She was already naked as she knelt at the top of the stairs, spreading her legs to show me her little pussy, already glistening in her heat. She spread her pussy apart, showing me her wet little hole while I rammed her sister with my cock. I gave her a sly smile and winked as Nat inserted two of her fingers into her pussy.

“Oh yes, Blue!” Piper cried, her head still turned the wrong way to notice her little sister. I leaned over Piper, rocking my hips for quick shoves as I helped pull her up a little. I hugged her from behind, my hands catching hold of her breasts as they swayed beneath her, squeezing them into her chest, rubbing my palms into her firm nipples. Then I leaned back, driving my dick a little deeper into her again, taking hold of her wrists and pulling, holding her level with her bed as her breasts floated freely. I bounced my hips against her ass, making Piper grunt with each deep, sloppy wet thrust.

Then Piper looked the other way, gasping when she saw Nat at the other side of her room, fingers plunging into her little pussy. Piper’s body tensed as she realized we were being watched, again, the pressure feeling wonderful on my dick as it slid about inside her pussy.

I’m not sure which one of us came first. My eyes closed on their own, moaning as I felt my first hard ejaculation in Piper. Her pussy was so wet I couldn’t tell if it was her arousal or her cum that flowed over my crotch, my scrotum splattering it around as I pounded her body. With one final thrust I drove my cock into her, feeling another spurt of cum as her pussy squeezed me, milking me for every drop of my seed.

Nat scrambled over to us, climbing onto Piper’s bed to grab hold of me while we began to relax. Piper panted as she simply came to rest on her stomach, my dick easily slipping from her, wet and hard as it sprung free. Breathing hard myself I held Nat with one arm. With a groan of effort Piper rolled over to look up at us.

“Oh Nat.” Piper cooed, holding up a hand for her sister. She slipped from my side, coming to rest on top of her big sister.

Okay, so what’s a guy to do when his cock’s hard and wet?

I’m not sure Nat knew what I was doing when I parted her legs. I held my dick at the base, pushing it low to press my glans up against Nat’s pussy, rubbing her like I did Piper. Nat squeaked when I pushed it into her, my dick still slick with her sister’s nectar, mixing it with her own. She gasped as my glans pushed through her hymen for the second time today, a little more easily this time but still I could hear the pain in her voice. She was so tight around my dick as I filled her hot pussy.

“Blue?” Piper asked.

“No, I… Please…” pleaded Nat.

Maybe Nat was more ready for my dick, a little more worked up after fingering herself, I’m not sure. What I knew was that my shaft slid a little more easily this time, running close to my full length with a few slow and probing thrusts. Nat whimpered a little, and maybe her hymen was hurting a little still as it fiercely squeezed my dick as it slid back and forth, my hands at her tiny butt, thumbs digging gently into her pliable flesh.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” grunted Nat with each penetrating push of my dick. My eyes were closed as I relished in the tight feeling of her pussy around my dick. “Ah! Fuck! Ah!”

At first I thought I was starting to slip out of Nat a little. When I looked down I saw that she had scooted up over Piper a little more, the sisters embracing while my dick still filled Nat’s little pussy. I scooted up a little too, pushing my dick all the way back into Nat and felt my balls brushing over Piper’s smooth crotch. I felt myself shiver at that touch and beneath us Piper shifted, a touch that was also stimulating.

I thought I could feel it as desperate pressure was building back up inside my balls, scraping up every little bit to squirt into Nat’s pussy as her juices seeped out around my shaft. My movements became more frantic, quicker as I wriggled my dick deep inside of Nat’s body. It was too soon from cumming inside of Piper, the built up explosive wad filling her, and while my orgasm from fucking Nat from behind felt just as sweet it took all her tight little pussy could do to milk my cock of my seed.

Feeling more than completely spent I pulled my dick out of Nat, now just a little flaccid but feeling just as thick as ever as I felt her hymen pop back around my glans. I dropped heavily beside them, making them bounce on the mattress.

More energetic than I, Nat scrambled from her sister to me, lying on top of my chest and letting a leg dangle down at my side. I was feeling quite tired, and despite my obvious fatigue Nat still lightly kissed my lips. Then she slid to my side again, finding that comfortable cuddle spot she found before dinner.

I looked over to Piper, looking up over her naked body, her full sized breasts that were so enticing, so kissable, so squeezable. But I was feeling more worn out now as she pressed up at my side. Our eyes met, and I think I saw worry in her hazel orbs. I leaned a little closer to her, enough where our lips could touch, to drink in her softness and warmth.

And there I fell asleep, sandwiched between two lovely and very fuckable sisters.


	14. Diamond City - Heading Out

I must’ve been sleeping pretty deeply throughout the night. I never felt it when Piper or Nat left me alone on the bed, and I had no real idea what time it was when I awoke.

So I took a bit to physically relax, and to think. I had no idea where Goodneighbor was, but I kinda figured Piper did. Maybe this Doctor Amari could use all of Kellogg’s head, as it’d be the easiest way to bring in his brain; I could just use my ax to cut his head off at the neck. I think we could get a cooler or something to store it in while we hiked back across Boston. Might be disgusting by the time we got to Goodneighbor, but at least before that we’d have it in something air tight to avoid drawing scavengers looking for an easy meal.

The wood steps creaked as Piper came back upstairs. She was unclothed. “Finally awake.” she said as she walked over to her bed, her hips swaying sultrily. She knelt at my side, leaning over me for a good morning kiss. Our lips lingered together while I put an arm around her, my other hand reaching up to caress her bare breast. Slowly Piper leaned more into me, pressing her breasts into me.

I broke our kiss after a little bit. “Should we be careful?” I asked softly.

“Nat’s already off for school.” Piper whispered, drawing herself up onto the bed and more over me. “It’s just you and me.” Then she moved lower, planting soft little kisses down my chest. Already I could feel my penis getting firmer the lower she went. I was still plenty flaccid when she took me into her mouth, her lips soft and moist as she drew them up and down my dick, her hair surprisingly soft as it brushed over my shaved crotch. I felt only her lips as she sucked on me a little.

I closed my eyes and focused more on her touch, the firm grip of her fingers at the base of my dick as I grew harder, the squeeze of her lips around my shaft as they slipped up and down. I think I got too big for her to try and take, feeling her lips traveling less and less the length of my dick. Soon she changed things up when I felt her take a full hand hold of my hard dick, her lips planting soft little kisses down its length to my scrotum. I moaned contentedly from her gentle ministrations. “Whoa!” I went when I felt a finger probe my anus.

“A bit much?” Piper asked.

“Maybe.” I told her. Wasn’t quite sure about something like that.

“Mmm, it’s okay.” Piper replied just before running her lower lip over my scrotum and back up the length of my dick, sending a shiver up my spine, before leaving a little kiss atop my glans.

Piper scooted more over me, holding my dick with one hand as she straddled me, rubbing her crotch to mine. She breathed heavily as she ground her hips, and as I looked back up at her, saw her lustful gaze upon me, it kinda hit me that this might actually be the first time we’ve really fucked without Nat horning in on some of the action. Piper arched her back, thrusting her chest out more and showing me her lovely breasts. I fought the urge to reach for them, to take hold and fondle them, rubbing her rosy pink nipples.

It didn’t seem to take much to make my dick disappear. Piper lifted herself up just a little, pushed my glans further between her legs, and with a wet slurp came right back down on top of me. Wiggling her hips a little, side to side, back and forth, Piper sat on me, my dick buried inside her as she twisted around a bit like she was trying to get comfortable. Each of her movements rubbed against my dick or helped little rivulets of her nectar seep out to dribble over my crotch. When she last rocked her hips back a little I could feel her squeezing me, almost like she was trying to use her pussy to force my dick back out. She twisted about on me some more before she lifted herself up, only to forcefully drop back down again. When she twisted around again I rocked my hips up into her, trying to drive my dick even deeper.

“Oh Blue.” Piper whispered, leaning over me. I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her as our lips pressed together. Our kiss didn’t last long, my fingers trailing around her sides as she sat back up again, feathering little lines along the sides of her breasts as she drew away. She rocked her hips a little before she started bouncing a bit over me, leaning over me just a bit while she rested her hands on my waist. Her own breasts, pressed a little between her arms, bounce as well as she rode me, and still I resisted the temptation to grab for them. Instead I reached for her knees, holding onto her there as she rode up and down on my cock.

I loved the jiggle of Piper’s breasts as she moved. Soon I was rocking my hips beneath her, helping slide my dick more in her body so she didn’t have to move as much. My eyes were locked on Piper’s crotch, watching how her labia would drag up along my shaft when she lifted herself, only to disappear up into her pussy as she came back down again.

Piper started moving herself faster, moaning softly as she pressed her knees into my sides. She began leaning over me more and more, and soon I had to catch her, my hands to her chest, holding her breasts as she pressed into me more. I looked up at her mouth, her trembling lips that looked like they wanted to press into mine again. I held her at bay, teasing her with my open mouth, running my tongue along my lips.

“Oh fuck, Blue,” cried Piper, “oh fuck!”

Lower I let Piper come, and then I pushed her away, my arms straight as her breasts were crushed into my hands. I couldn’t hold it any longer, my hips bucked beneath her, my ass lifting up from her bed as I arched my back, thrusting my sloppy wet dick into her, driving deep for that sweet release, ejaculating into her hot core. Piper arched her back as she cried out.

I collapsed beneath Piper, and she came down onto my chest. We both panted, lying there, clinging to each other. I cupped her ass in my hands, rubbing her, squeezing her. As she straightened out her legs my hands went up to rub her back. It almost sounded like she purred, a little twist of her hips sending a shiver through my still buried dick. We laid like that for a while.

Piper groaned when she finally rolled off of me. “Oh wow.” she breathed. I rolled onto my side, nuzzling up beside her and putting an arm over her body. My hand conformed to her breast, caressing her softly as it rose and fell with her breathing.

After a little bit longer I pushed myself up over Piper, touching my lips to hers in a light kiss. “We should get going.” I told her. Yeah, I know it ruined the mood.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Piper sadly agreed.

We got dressed and geared up for our trip back to Fort Hagen. Piper also found she had a cooler that we hoped would be large enough for a human head before setting off. We left most of the salvaged laser weapons behind, taking only two of the rifles and a mess of fusion cells.

Outside of the Diamond City gates was Dogmeat. Kinda surprising that he followed us back here. He also quite eager to come along again, and the three of us headed off west again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt that Piper & Nate deserved a little one-on-one time without little Nat horning in on some of the action.


	15. Fort Hagen - The Return

It took us about half of the day to get back to Fort Hagen. We also didn’t go cross country like last time, and it netted me a suit of power armor, a suit of T-45 armor that had been left abandoned at a checkpoint. This one had managed to stay standing for two hundred years, and after popping in a fusion core its operating system booted right up. I was kinda amazed that after two hundred years it was actually still standing.

“That’s a lot of metal.” Piper commented as the armor closed in around me.

“Yes, yes it is.” I agreed.

We entered Fort Hagen the same way we had gotten out, by taking the elevator from the roof. Once in the command center we discovered a swarm of radroaches had discovered Kellogg’s body. Whacking them with a security baton had been easy enough in the vault, but a good old fashioned stomping was even easier. The blindly ferocious mutant bugs almost seemed eager to run underfoot to get stomped on. Piper managed to shoot up a few, and Dogmeat had torn into them with predator ruthlessness. But once that was done with we found the damage had been done. Before we had gotten back they had already started eating Kellogg, and along with it part of his head. Piper did her best to keep from vomiting as I removed the remains of his head from his body. On the plus side there was more space in the cooler. There was little else worth taking, even this second time around, so we headed back out.

At my insistence we stopped for lunch inside the same Red Rocket we had stayed overnight in just two days ago. Despite the disgustingness of Kellogg’s decomposing body, the thought of his head not more than ten feet away from us, Piper did manage to eat something, but after a little bit she walked out of the garage to the front reception room and looked out the window. I let her be alone with her thoughts for a bit, finishing up my portion of the food and water we’d brought before joining her. Dogmeat simply lied on the floor at the feet of the T-45.

“What’s on your mind?” I asked.

“Nat. You. Me.” Piper answered, “You, and us.”

“Worried about your sister?”

Piper grunted an affirmative. “Blue,” she sighed, “you didn’t see her face last night while you were fucking her.”

“Yeah, kinda hard to do that when I’m behind her.”

“I’m serious, Blue.” Again Piper sighed. “She really… loved it.” she sadly said.

“Thought the point of sex was to enjoy it.”

“I… yeah.” Piper conceded. “But she’s young, Blue. She’s a kid…”

“And she’s your little sister.” I added. I stepped right up behind Piper, my hands on her hips. “A little hard to accept that she’s growing up?”

“Maybe. But… Blue, she’s still a little girl. I’m worried about how hurt she’s gonna be…”

“Be when she figures out I don’t love her the way she wants me to?”

“Yeah.” Piper sighed.

“I’ll try to be gentle.” I told her, slipping my arms around her waist, “And when she finally discovers that special someone and wants to ride his cock day in and day out I’ll be happy for her.” I gave her a gentle squeeze.

“But will she? Will she find that someone? Or has she already found him?”

I stepped up closer to Piper, pressing her ass into my crotch and nuzzling the side of her neck. “Then maybe I’ll be very busy with two lovely ladies.” I whispered into her ear, my hands finding the belt to her jacket and loosening it. She twisted a little into me, and I brushed my lips along the back ridge of her ear while I loosened her pants to slip my hands in.

“Blue…” Piper warily said.

“Shhh.” I softly hissed in her ear. “It’s just you and me right now. There’s no one else.”

I pressed my lips to her neck and sucked a little, focusing more on my hands as I pushed her pants down some. With one hand I grabbed her crotch, squeezing her soft flesh, kneading it like bread dough. Piper’s body shuddered against me when I pressed my fingers into her, rubbing her labia between my ring and middle fingers, and more of her soft flesh with the others. Piper softly moaned as my fingers dug into her.

“Blue…” Piper breathed as I brushed my lips along her neck. My fingers at her crotch slipped, the middle two slipping into her soft pussy as the others rubbed at her labia, probing inside her, stirring up her heat. She moaned softly as I dug my fingers into her crotch and I ground my hips into her ass, feeling how hard my dick was getting inside my pants. Piper tried to move away, but I held her firmly to me, digging my fingers deeper into her pussy. I hooked my fingers a little, rubbing into the inner wall of her pussy as I ground the palm of my hand into her clit. Piper gasped as my fingers wiggled about inside her, coming back out as a soft, whimpering moan. I parted my fingers a little as I slowly pulled them out of Piper, feeling how slick they were in her heat, a little trickle of her nectar dribbling towards my hand.

“Oh Blue.” Piper whispered.

I pulled my hands free so I could loosen my belt and my pants. Piper wiggled her own pants down past her hips at the same time. My dick felt relieved to be released from my confining pants.

At the window Piper leaned over, showing her ass to me. I stepped back up to her, my dick in one hand so I could rub my glans up between her legs, into the folds of her labia, feeling the heat of her body. Her pussy was welcoming to my dick as I slowly pushed into her, letting Piper feel every inch of my hard manhood.

Back and forth I went, slowly stroking my dick in Piper, holding her hips firmly. I pushed myself as deep into Piper as I could, crushing her ass into my pelvis as I tried to bury my dick more than fully into her hot pussy, rocking my hips to grind my dick about inside her. I could feel Piper’s body tensing around me, her pussy clamping down on my dick as it stirred all around inside her, and neither of us could contain our lustful moaning.

“Blue… Fuck me, Blue.” Piper pleaded, her body trying to bounce her ass against me.

So I held Piper’s hips firmly with my hands and started pumping my dick in her. I started slow at first, just pressing myself up against her ass with each thrust. Her pussy quivered around my dick every time I went deep, clenching as if she was trying to hold me in.

One time when I was about to slip my dick back out Piper moved and almost lost her balance, keeping my dick deep inside her while I regained my balance. “I need… I need… get my pants off…” Piper panted.

Piper braced herself on the window sill before I knelt down behind her, pulling her pants down along with me. We managed to get one foot free before I stood back up. With a little bit of prodding my dick found its way back into her awaiting pussy. Piper had her feet spread wider, standing closer to tiptoe as I started pumping myself in her pussy once more.

“Faster.” Piper demanded, leaning more out the window as she pushed back against me. The pressure was starting to build up within me too, and faster felt better, her ass getting crushed against my body with each thrust. Her breathing quickened more than mine, her right leg twitching upwards more and more as she tried to balance on one foot. I caught her leg, helped lift it higher. I didn’t slow, couldn’t slow down now if I wanted to, our bodies softly slapping together as her juices started to seep out around my dick. My eyes fell closed and I focused on the sensations of her pussy as my dick plunged into Piper repeatedly. I felt her shift a little, then her fingers rubbing against my shaft as she rubbed herself more.

My hips bucked beneath Piper, driving my dick into a quick and short pounding motion as I climaxed inside her.

“Blue!” cried Piper as she arched her back. She moaned loudly as she ground her hand into her crotch. Her body tensed, her hips twisting back and forth on my dick as she worked herself into orgasmic bliss. I reached around with my other hand, prying it beneath Piper’s to rub her pussy, rolling her clit between two fingers as they slipped about from her juices and her cum. Piper tried to say something but only managed an incoherent, lustful moan.

Gently I let Piper’s leg back down, holding her tight to me while I still cupped her crotch in my hand. After a little bit of cuddling my dick was getting soft. It flopped about a little when our bodies separated, wet and chilling in the cool afternoon air.

Without saying anything I turned Piper to face me. I touched the underside of her chin, lifting her gaze up to mine, her lips trembling a little as her hazel eyes looked into mine. Those fingers slid from her chin to caress her cheek, holding her face gently with my hand. Piper sighed contentedly, nuzzling her cheek into my palm and closing her eyes.

When our lips touched I felt Piper moan just a little. My hand fell from her cheek so I could hold her about the waist, her own arms languid as they came up over my shoulders to hold me. We stood there for a lot less time than it felt like before our lips parted. Piper looked more… relaxed, at ease as she looked back up at me again.

“Feeling better?” I asked.

“Much.” Piper replied. Then she sighed. “We should get going back. We don’t want to get caught outside after sunset.”

I smiled a little, gave her a little peck on the lips, and told her, “You’re right.”

We cleaned up our camp in short order and were soon on our way. Dogmeat excitedly ran beside me as I plodded along in the T-45.


	16. Diamond City - The Piper Suite, Part 4

It took us a little longer to get back to Diamond City. A few raiders had taken up in the underpass we had used to get to Fort Hagen, one that Dogmeat had originally taken us around as he led us on Kellogg’s more roundabout trail. Heedless of the fact I was wearing a fully functional suit of T-45 power armor they tried to extort five hundred caps from us for safe passage. Even though I didn’t consult with Piper about this, I pretty much told them where they could shove those caps. In the aftermath I don’t think Piper had seen a suit of power armor in action either.

Human bones tend to get pulverized by power armor fists and feet.

The sun was already disappearing behind us by the time we saw the lights of Diamond City. The men in the security detail apparently were more than familiar with power armor. Though they didn’t really say anything about it as we walked back in through the old Fenway Park gate, I could feel it in their gaze, their stance, how they held their ramshackle pipe guns as we passed them by.

I triggered the release to the armor when we were inside the Publick. The swing music of Undecided played on the radio while Dogmeat sniffed about the place.

“Piper! You’re back!” Nat exclaimed excitedly, rushing her big sister for a hug. “And you’re never going to believe what happened! Sheng Kawolski tried to kiss me!” Maybe curious, Dogmeat turned and sat on his haunches to regard Nat.

“No!” returned Piper with matching enthusiasm.

“Who’s Sheng Kawolski?” I asked.

“A boy about Nat’s age. Runs the Clean Water Market in the outfield.” Piper explained. “So, Nat, what’d you do?”

“What’d I do? I knocked him on his ass. Now I’ve got detention.” pouted Nat. I think it was more for the detention than whatever self respect she should’ve earned by punching out a boy I guess she didn’t really like all that much.

“Oh, Natalie. Never change.” Piper told her little sister, kneeling down to hug the girl. After they embraced Piper stood, and said, “And you’re super grounded.”

“Man…” Nat sadly said. “Oh, hey, a dog.” she said when she spotted Dogmeat.

Like just about every dog I’ve ever met, Dogmeat stood back up and nosed in closer to sniff Nat all over. She giggled and started petting him, running her hands through his brown and black fur and scratching behind his ears.

Nat’s punishment, her grounding, started off right away with extra studies while Piper scrounged up some food for the rest of us. After that she helped me scrounge up a few tools to service the guns we had. There was a comfortable feeling to the work, the simple cleaning and maintenance to make sure all the firearms were in relatively working order. At least the ones that weren’t so slipshod in their craftsmanship.

Later that night the radio was switched off and we all went to bed. I know our vows were “…till death do you part.” and all, but I felt a pang for Nora as Piper’s sensuous, naked body pressed up next to mine.

“Blue… you okay?” Piper asked. Guess she sensed it.

“Yeah… Just… old wounds.” I told her.

Piper slid an arm across my chest, wiggling that last little bit to snuggle tight into my side. “I know I’m ‘the other woman’ and all, and I never met her, but…”

“Yeah, I would too.” I said, not really letting her finish. Neither Nora nor myself would’ve wanted the other to spend the rest of our lives alone if either of us had died so soon. But with how quickly things seemed to happen with me and Piper, there was still a part of me that wondered if Nora would’ve approved.

I wondered if I would’ve approved.

And though she was passed, there would forever be a part of Nora with me. Forever.

The next morning found me with a good case of morning wood, and Piper bent over me tending to my condition with soft and luscious lips. Her mouth was moist and warm and felt so good as she lowered herself over my crotch, her tongue pressing into my dick and swirling around my glans teasingly.

I heard a muffled moan, a grunt, and when I looked over towards the stairs I saw Nat, on the floor, naked and hog tied and gagged, watching us intently.

“Um… Piper?” I asked.

The little bit of pressure from Piper’s lips as she kissed the tip of my penis sent a shiver racing up my spine. Slowly she crawled up to lie next to me, squeezing her breasts into my chest as she raked her teeth ever so lightly over my ear. “It’s part of her punishment.” she whispered. “She’s so horny right now but she doesn’t get to do anything but watch as we fuck each other’s brains out.”

Okay, that made me a little nervous. Not quite the bit of Piper forcing Nat to not get any morning sex with me but tying her up like a rodeo pig and making her watch, but the fact that Piper actually did tie up her little sister (whom I would’ve expected would’ve put up quite the fight) without me even knowing it happened.

And Piper must’ve also worked herself up already. When she straddled me I could feel how hot her pussy was when she started grinding herself into my hard penis. After a little bit of this she rocked her hips in just the right way, moving so her crotch could catch my glans, her labia parting as she drove my erection straight into her. Her moan was part satisfaction, part lust while she settled herself over me. When she leaned back over me I reached up to take hold of her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her perky pink nipples between my thumbs and index fingers. “Oh yes.” she breathed heavily as her ass bounced up and down over mine.

And poor Nat. I could hear her whimpering off to the side. I briefly wondered how wet her tight little pussy had gotten…

Piper put more of her weight into me as she leaned over me. I lowered her down, slipping my hands out from between us to grab her ass. She held herself above me, her breasts swaying with the motion of her body and lightly rubbing my chest.

“Mmm, yes.” Piper moaned softly. A tremor through my legs made me buck my hips up into her, and Piper squealed her delight as I rammed my cock into her. I grabbed hold of Piper, crushing her to my chest as my hips repeated this, thrusting hard into her and moaning lustfully into her ear as we embraced.

After a little bit of this, my dick starting to get super sensitive, I slowed our movements until we stopped with my dick buried in Piper’s pussy. “Just how much do you want to torture your sister?” I softly whispered to Piper.

“Maybe just a little more.” she barely whispered back.

Okay, this would be rather mean, I think.

“Okay, up.” I told Piper, speaking closer to normal.

Piper did get up, and I guided her off of me so I could turn and sit at the side of the bed. I kept my legs spread wide, showing off everything for poor Nat as she lied on the floor. I helped Piper around to nearly sit on my lap, holding my dick so as she sat down I penetrated her again. She moaned excessively louder this time, and I think she got the idea as she kept her legs spread more as well. I helped hold Piper as she started bouncing herself on my lap, showing off every wet stroke of my dick to Nat as her ass slapped my thighs.

“Oh yes! Oh yes!” Piper cried out. Soon she stopped bouncing and ground her ass into me, rocking her hips and squeezing my dick with her pussy, groaning as she hit her climax.

“Oh yeah.” I groaned, “I’m gonna…” Her rocking and squeezing was getting me ready to…

Piper bounced herself up once more, slipping my cock free of her hot pussy. She came back down, pressing her crotch against my shaft, her pussy dribbling cum as she used her hands to stroke me to my own climax. I groaned again as I felt my dick erupt, my white seed shooting out towards Nat to splatter on the floor.

Once we were feeling more settled I reached up and cupped Piper’s breasts from behind. Just behind her ear I whispered, “Think she’s had enough?”

Piper turned her head to more easily whisper back, “I guess.” She gracefully slid off of my lap so I could stand.

I casually walked over to Nat and knelt down. She looked rather pitiful and practically in tears as she looked up at me, her eyes bouncing between my crotch and my face. I slipped my hands underneath the naked, bound little girl and carried her back over to Piper’s bed. I was gentle with her as I set her back down on the mattress.

“Now are you going to behave?” Piper asked Nat.

Nat fervently nodded her head, eyes wide as she looked at her big sister.

“Well… maybe there’s one more thing.” I said as I regarded Nat. “I mean, I think she’s pretty well worked up and horny and all…”

“What’re you thinking Blue?” Piper asked.

I placed a hand on Nat’s thigh, running it slowly up and down her leg. “Just thinking I should do a little something to help work off some of her frustrations.” I said, pressing my fingers to the inside of her thigh, up to her crotch and feeling her soft flesh where her thigh pressed close to her pussy. Nat whimpered at my touch, though I’m not sure if it was because she was horny or scared. Maybe a bit of both. “I mean, there is a whole lot more than just a boy shoving his dick in a girl.”

“Blue…” Piper warily said.

It wasn’t too hard to roll Nat onto her back, her arms more pinned beneath her now. With my hands on her knees I was able to spread her legs and expose her crotch more fully. She did wiggle and squirm a bit, still bound at her ankles, eyes wide as Nat watched me bear down over her crotch, her smooth and naturally hairless pussy. I more heard her sharp breath when I touched my lips to the little part in her flesh, flicking my tongue out to feel that little crevasse, teasing her and tasting just how wet she had gotten watching her sister ride my dick.

That little girl had gotten herself fairly well soaked, believe it or not. I waggled my tongue back and forth, forcing myself more between the folds of her crotch, feeling her hard little clit as I tried licking it like a sucker. I could hear Nat’s muffled moans, and she tried to squirm against me but I got a firm hold of her hips to pin her.

The more I licked the more Nat squirmed and moaned. I pushed my face lower and was able to get my tongue up between the little folds of her labia, swirling around inside and feeling that little hole into her pussy. I kinda wondered what Nat would’ve been screaming if she weren’t gagged.

Nat’s muffled moans couldn’t hide just how aroused she was, how much in need her body apparently felt. Up and down my tongue went, in long and slow strokes, and her whole body seemed to go into a spasm, her pussy tightening on nothing but a thick and creamy load of cum that came oozing out. I lapped it up, spreading the hot and sticky mess further around, egging on her orgasm until her body finally went limp.

When I sat back up Piper went to work untying her sister. Nat stared blankly at the wall, panting heavily. “Maybe this’s punishment enough for you.” she said, her tone gentle. Once Nat was untied Piper picked her up and cradled the girl in her arms.

“I’ll see to fixing something for breakfast.” I said, heading downstairs to give them some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to hate automatic Microsoft updates. On 2021-02-12 I found my computer had automatically done one of these, and one of my story projects had become corrupted and the file automatically deleted. I've already recovered what I've posted here, but it might be some time before I get back to this story, having written pretty well into the next chapter, Goodneighbor, and also because I do have a running game in tandem to this writing (how I've chosen some of the dialogue responses in this story). Recreating a work of art, regardless of medium or quality, will never reproduce the original in exactly the same fashion the second or subsequent times.
> 
> Update, 2021-03-01: I have no idea how it really happened, but the Auto Recovery triggered again after a reboot of my computer, and my previously lost progress was restored. I'll be clearing this note once the chapter is posted, though that might be some time yet.


End file.
